Gryffindor's y Slytherin's, en el fondo da igual
by Taeko
Summary: Como prometi a ls lecotrs de Dos enemigos y un amor, esta es mi continuacion. Para los qu no hayan leido la primera parte esta incluida en el fic. Espero que os guste. GW
1. Nota

Del capitulo 1 al 8 pertenecen a los capitulos subidos en **Dos enemigos y un amor**. Primera parte de este fic. Estos fueron escritos a cuatro manos: dos de Hitomi y las dos mias.

Para los que no los hubiesen leido, espero que disfruteis de la primera parte.

_**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**_

_**Taeko**_


	2. 1\' Sentimientos extraños

**1. Sentimientos extraños**

Ella estaba ahí mirando a la nada, sentada en la orilla del Lago…

Mirad la Weasley asquerosa… ensuciando la vista… – dijo Pansy Parkinson, mientras se acercaban al lugar donde ella estaba. Draco, por su lado no la escuchaba… absorto en su melena, dejó de escucharla en cuánto estuvieron llegando al lugar.

¿Quieres decir que ella es asquerosa o que ella es asquerosa en este lugar?- preguntó Goyle.

Yo creo que es ella – contesto hábilmente Pansy. – ¿Tu que opinas Draco?

Él no solo, no contesto, sino que se quedo quieto unos metros atrás.

¿Draco? – insistió Crabbe ya agitándolo.

¿Eh¡Quieres dejarme! – había vuelto a la realidad, después de que ese cabello rojo lo absorbiera…

Pero… Pero… – balbuceó Crabbe.

¿Pero qué?

Te habías quedado quieto, absorto y no me contestabas… – dijo Pansy, mirándolo preocupada.

¡Ah¿Y por eso este bruto me tiene que menear así¿Como si fura un peluche?

¡Ay¡Draco, hijo, pero que sensible! – se quejó la Slytherin volteando otra vez hacia el Lago.

Creo que me voy al castillo – dijo él pensando así olvidarse de esa melena.

Ya en el castillo.

Ginny está muy rara – atinó ha oír cuando paso por delante de una clase que teóricamente debería estar vacía. Se paró y siguió escuchando la conversación, parado en medio del pasillo.

Si, me he dado cuenta… no solo no me habla que cuando le pregunto algo, me dice que tiene algo que hacer y se va sin más… – Harry hablo alto i claro.

Volveré a insistirle… además mi madre dice que sus notas han bajado y que no le dijo el porque…

Ron, será mejor que la dejemos, si quiere ya nos lo dirá – sentenció Hermione, en el momento que la puerta se abrió. El Slytherin volvió a caminar rápidamente para no ser visto y se dirigió hasta la puerta del Gran Salón.

Ahí, delante de la puerta, la melena roja volvió a aparecer… dudando si entrar o no, enganchada en el marco de la puerta, miró hacia el Slytherin y giro rápidamente la vista al suelo. Él no dijo nada, solo se la miró un momento más buscando alguna cosa en ella…

¡Ginny! – des de detrás del Slytherin, la voz de Hermione sonaba alegre. El Slytherin se giró al igual que la chica pelirroja, viendo al trío que se acercaba a su compatriota…

¡Vaya…¡El Trío lalalá! – dijo casi mecánicamente él, dibujando ya una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Vaya, Draco… pensaba que los Gryffindor no te dábamos miedo… – dijo Ron.

¿Miedo?

Sí, miedo. Estábamos viendo como caminabas y de repente ves a mi hermana y te paras… ¿A caso te da miedo?

¡Ja! – Rió irónico, aunque eso le dolió… – ¿Una Gryffindor dando miedo a un Slytherin? Ni en sueños te lo vas a creer Weasley… Y menos siendo la Gryffindor, esta… esta… ¡esta enana de ahí! – dijo ya señalando a la pequeña Weasley, haciéndole más pena aún.

¿Enana! – Ron se habría lanzado al cuello del Slytherin si no fuera porque Harry lo agarro a tiempo, pues pasaba por ahí el profesor Snape…

Señor Weasley, no es bueno gritar a estas horas… – dijo Snape pasando de largo hacia el comedor riendo por dentro, según la opinión de Harry.

Draco se fue hacia fuera del castillo.

Vaya, pensé que antes querías ir hacia dentro… – le recordó Pansy Parkinson en cuanto se cruzaron.

Sí, pero la gente cambia de opinión…

Pues espera que vengo…

¿No sabes estar sola! – le grito haciéndole ver que quería estar solo. La chica se lo miró de arriba a bajo y murmurando algo se fue hacia el castillo.

Draco se sentó en el lago, pensando en ese pelo rojo que lo absorbió…

¿Qué me pasa? Esa… esa… esa enana…

¿Qué pasa con esa enana! – dijo la pequeña Weasley des de detrás suyo, haciéndolo voltear hacia ella.

¿G-Ginny?

¿Como! – la chica no se acababa de creer lo que había oído de esos labios… Draco se la miro sin comprender.

¿Qué? – dijo a fin de saber que le pasaba a esa chica por la cabeza…

¿No te has dado cuenta?

¿Darme cuenta de qué?

No me llamaste Weasley…

Te llame enana…

No… si… bueno quiero decir después me llamaste Ginny…

¿Y no te llamas así?

Sí, pero tú, Malfoy¿llamándome por mi nombre? – el chico se dio cuenta de su error. Pero reacciono rápido.

Si quieres te llamo Enana…

No, no… Ginny me esta bien. – dijo sentándose a su lado. – ¿Te importa?

¿El qué?

Que este aquí… – el rubio alzo los hombros. En realidad no sabia si quería o no…

El silencio los envolvió y junto a él, la noche.

Ginny – el Slytherin rompió el silencio – hoy he oído a tus… tus… bueno a gente hablar sobre ti. ¿Te pasa algo? – La chica no entendió la pregunta – quiero decir… estaban preocupados y me preguntaba si… bueno ¿quieres hablarlo?

Me sorprendes cada vez más…

Soy una caja de sorpresas… – dijo en tono frío.

No me pasa nada… solo… solo que… es igual no llegarías a comprenderlo.

¿Me estas llamando cabeza de chorlito! – Ginny rió con gana.

No, no… – atinó a decir entre risas.

Entonces…

Pues es algo sobre… sobre chicos.

Vaya… pues será mejor que lo hables con Granger, aunque dudo que ella sepa mucho de eso…

¡Malfoy! – dijo casi enfadada ella.

Es cierto, esta enamorada de sus libros…

Sí, quizá…pero eso no te da derecho…

¿Y quien es el afortunado? – le cortó.

…Pues… alguien que… bueno que…

¡Ginny! – la voz de Ron se oyó tan clara y fuerte que la chica dio un bote y se levanto.

Draco al rato se fue a la sala de Slytherin y se fue directamente a su cama.

¿Ginny se puede saber que hacías en el lago… con… con…- de la rabia que tenia Ron no le salían las palabras – con… ¿Ese?

¿Con Malfoy? – contestó sin inmutarse. – Hablar. – A Ron se le subió un color rojo por toda la cara que paso por varias tonalidades. – Bueno me voy, buenas noches.

"¿Por qué me ha sabido mal insultarla¿Llamarla enana? Pero si siempre me he metido con ella…" Draco, estaba desorientado, pensando ya estirado en su cama, con la cortina echada para que nadie le hablara. "Además, he estado a gusto hablando con ella… pero… pero… ¿Quién será él¿Quién le gusta?"

"Vaya, he hablado con Draco… ¿Draco? No… Malfoy… ha de seguir siendo Malfoy… Suerte que Ron me llamo…" Ginny también pensaba en Draco, se tumbó en su cama ya con el pijama puesto y tiró la cortina "Si él no hubiera intervenido… ¡que vergüenza!" Ginny se puso roja al momento. "Me sentía tan bien a su lado… hasta me llamo por mi nombre…" dijo su mente, pero esa felicidad se agotó en le momento que sus pensamientos continuaron "pero él… yo… seguiría siendo un secreto, además no es posible que esto llegue a pasar… pero me gustaría tanto…" Ginny se levanto, y cogió su abrigo para salir. Había pasado ya mucho rato y necesitaba dar una vuelta, olvidarse de lo vivido o no dormiría en toda la noche.

"¿Me estaré enamorando de una Weasley!" Draco seguía pensando "Sí, es guapa, tiene un cuerpo que… ¡uf! Y su forma de hablar… y… y es tan… tan… Pero es una Weasley…" y se levanto de golpe, incorporándose de golpe. Vio la hora y pensó en ir a dar una vuelta y sacarse, a la pequeña Weasley, de su cabeza. Cogió su abrigo y salió de ahí.

Vaya… pensé que ha estas horas no se enviaban cartas… – dijo él, viendo a Ginny en la Lechucería.

No llevo correo, solo necesitaba pensar. ¿Y tú a quién le enviaras la carta?

¿Carta? – Dijo Draco sorprendido – ¿Qué carta?

¿No llevas ninguna?

No, me pasa como a ti, no puedo dormir…

¿Por qué?

No dejo de pensar…

¿Pensar¿En qué?

¿En quién…? – le rectificó él.

Draco se quedó callado, no sabía que contestar. "¿Qué pasaría si le dijera verdad¿La aceptaría? Mejor no me arriesgo."

En una cosa que me escribió un amigo un asunto personal.

¿Tienes amigos fuera de Hogwarts?

¿Tan raro es?

¿La verdad?

Claro.

En ti si que es raro – dijo riendo Ginny.

Ah.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió, estaban mirando las estrellas y cada uno estaba pensando en la persona que estaba a su lado. ¿Extraño? Sí, pero… algo estaba ocurriendo.

Bueno Enana, yo te dejó aquí – dijo Draco mientras volvían los dos a sus salas comunes después de haber estado hablando, mejor dicho, callados en la lechucería. – Vigila que no te encuentre Filch.

Lo mismo digo.

Otro silencio los envolvió. Sus caras se iban acercando cada vez más y cuando estaban a punto de besarse una lechuza ululó a fuera en la ventana y los hizo volver a su mundo.

Adiós – dijo Ginny y se marchó corriendo.

"Pero… pero… ¿Qué estaba pasando? No es posible que… me haya estado a punto de besar con Malfoy. Imposible, no, no es posible que… ¡No me lo puedo creer!". Ginny entró en la sala común y subió rápidamente las escaleras, entró en su cuarto y tirando el abrigo al suelo se metió en la cama y se tapó incluso la cabeza. Su cara se estaba volviendo del mismo color que su pelo.


	3. 2\' Libros

**2. Libros**

¡Creí que esto ya lo habíamos hablado¡No puedes estar así siempre!- Seimus, gritaba a Ginny, en medio del Gran Salón- ¡Mejor dicho, no me puedes dejar así para siempre! Me pediste tiempo, lo tuviste… ahora, por favor, Ginny se razonable…

¿Has de ser siempre así? Te pedí tiempo y el tiempo es ilimitado… aun necesito más… ¡sólo llevamos así una semana!

¡Es mucho!

¡Pues no te pareció tanto cuando tardaron en mandarte los resultados de lo exámenes!

Son cosas distintas…

Un buen número de gente los miraba con curiosidad. Los de Gryffindor casi como mirando una teleserie… pues sabían que era lo que ocurría, los otros lo intuían…

¡Oh por dios!- Ginny cogió la puerta y se fue, sin haber podido desayunar aun.

En la puerta se cruzo con Draco y para poderse apartar de su camino… se golpeó contra Ron, pero no le hizo caso. Siguió caminado hacia fuera del castillo.

¿Lo has visto, Draco?- dijo Pansy pasándole la mermelada.- ¿Has visto ha esa Enana con Seimus?

No, pero me la he encontrado cuando salía… parecía bastante… no se… ¿Cabreada?

Creo que la pequeña Weasley- dijo a mala intención- y Seimus han… mejor dicho, habían tenido algo…- Pansy rió, Draco enmudeció.- ¿Te pasa algo?

Él no les había contado nada… no estaba tan loco para hacerlo.

No, nada- y se puso la tostada en la boca.

"¿Desde cuando una semana es mucho?" Ginny ya había dejado de caminar, ahora sólo pensaba "Pero… ¿no se da cuanta que no puedo pensar?…no claro… lo primero es él… Pues ya esta, quiere que piense rápido, pues lo haré…"

Ginny, volvió decidida al castillo, entró, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró a su Sala Común. Buscó con la mirada ha su novio, Seimus, y lo encontró hablando con Ron y sus amigos. Él había sido su chico durante tres meses, sólo le pidió una semana para aclararse las ideas…una semana bastante… ¿rara? Para ella. Una cosa indescriptible sucedía cuando pensaba en cierta persona, pero no había pasado solo durante esa semana, llevaba ya tiempo…Además no se podía concentrar en nada… ¡ni en los estudios siquiera!

Seimus…tenemos que hablar- le dijo dándole dos toques secos en la espalda.

¿Ya?- dijo él esperando que esa semana se acabara por fin…la echaba de menos…

Sí. Tú quieres que la semana acabe ya¿no?

Sí, es que ya ha pasado…

Y quieres saber como me encuentro¿no?

Sí, claro. Quiero saber… Bueno, no. Quiero volver ha estar como antes.

Pues, estarás como antes… como antes de que tú y yo saliéramos.- el chico enmudeció- Se ha acabado. La semana y lo nuestro.- Ginny se fue hacia su primera clase. Seimus, se quedó perplejo, se giró hacia sus amigos, sin entender aún. Ellos, cada vez entendían menos las actuaciones de la pequeña Weasley.

Las clases de la mañana habían terminado, Ginny tenía mucha hambre, pero la comida, tardaría aun una hora… Se fue ha dejar las cosas ha su habitación y luego bajó. Se fue hacia el lago. Era el único sitio, donde, esos días, podía, más o menos, aclarar sus ideas.

Llevaba ya un rato sentada, cuando una sombra, le izo dar cuenta que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

Creo que ya sé quien es él.- Draco se sentó a su lado.

¿Él¿Como que él?

El chico por el que estas, tan… ¿mal?

¿A si!- Ginny notó opresión en el pecho, pero hizo como si no le ocurriera nada. "Tanto se me nota… ¿es que soy un libro abierto?"

Sí, es Seimus – la cara de Ginny hizo ver a Draco que había caído un error. Su cara mostraba decepción, quizá tristeza…

No, te equivocas. – La opresión del pecho se desvaneció.- Él… él y yo acabamos de cortar.

¿Cortar?- Draco ya no entendía nada, de nada.

Sí.

¿Se puede saber el motivo?

Pues estoy muy confusa.

¿Confusa?

Sí.

¿Por qué?

No tengo claro lo que quiere mi corazón, mis sentimientos están muy alterados.

Es decir, que no es uno, son dos.

Sí.

¿Y el otro afortunado?

¡Ginny! – Ron la llamaba desde la puerta del castillo. "Salvada por la campana".

Bueno… esto… me tengo que ir.

Ginny se levantó y corrió hacia su hermano que tenía una cara bastante cabreada.

¿Se puede saber qué hacías con ese!

Lo mismo de ayer.

¿Hablar?

Sí.

¿Por qué tanto interés?

No es asunto tuyo, y por favor Ron déjame tranquila, ya soy lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que me hago.

¡No lo parece!

¡RON ES MI VIDA NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE CONVIENE!

Se marchó dejando al Weasley ahí plantado como si nada.

"¿Qué le pasará a Ginny¿Quién será la otra persona que ocupa su corazón? Quizá sea yo. Pero… pero… que dices Draco es una leona, y además Weasley". Draco estaba muy confuso. Se levantó y se fue hacia el castillo como Ginny había hecho, pero en la puerta se encontró a Ron.

¡Aparta Weasley!

No me da la gana.

¡La puerta es un lugar de paso!

¿Qué le has hecho a Ginny?

¿A la Enana?

A Ginny.

A la Enana, pues no le he hecho nada, solo hablar.

Aléjate de ella.

Será si a mi me da la gana.

Aléjate de ella.

No te metas en su vida, ya es lo suficiente mayor Weasley, tú y tus hermanos no la vais a poder estar vigilando toda la vida, es hora de que tome sus decisiones como casi todos los demás.

Se marchó con esas palabras a la biblioteca, tenía que buscar una cosa muy importante, algo que le era urgente, algo para ayudar a uno de sus amigos del colegio Español, ese algo que le ayudaría a salvar sus vidas de Lord Voldemort.

Durante la hora de comer, Ginny comió a más no poder. Esa mañana con todo el jaleo no habló, además estaba furiosa porque su hermano la quería controlar y eso le hacia venir más apetito aún. Cuando terminó, llegaron Harry y Hermione. Ella los ignoró y se fue a la biblioteca, para mirar de concentrarse un poco en los estudios. Su madre, Molly, estaba más que furiosa con sus notas, pero ella… ella no podía hacer nada. Veía esos ojos grises en todas partes y ese… ese pelo… ese pelo en todas partes. "No se como lograré sacarme el curso, si esto… si esto de aquí dentro no se calma." Dijo tocándose el pecho.

Entró en la biblioteca y se sentó en una mesa, sola, cerca de los libros que necesitaba, para su resumen de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras. Por fin había logrado concentrarse.

¡Mierda! No logro encontrar ese maldito libro.- Malfoy entró en su campo de visón, buscaba desesperadamente un libro.

¿Cómo se llama ese "maldito libro"?- dijo Ginny sin poderlo evitar.

Uno de tapa morada, con un triangulo dorado en la portada.

¿No será este?- dijo Ginny levantando el libro que estaba usando para su trabajo, para que él lo pudiera ver.

Sí, ese, es.- Draco y Ginny se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, pero al darse cuenta cada uno apartó la vista hacia el objeto más cercano a ellos.

Ten. Creo que lo necesitas con más urgencia que yo…- dijo Ginny dándole el libro.

¿Eh?… esto… gracias.

No hay de que.

Draco se iba ha ir, cuando de repente se paro. Y volvió a girarse hacia la pequeña Weasley.

Oye… ¿necesitas ayuda?- Ginny le pareció que se moría, pero sin darse cuanta afirmo con la cabeza. - Gracias.- dijo al fin cuando el Slytherin se sentó a su lado.

No, a ti, por prestarme el libro. ¿Qué es?

Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras… Tengo que explicar que son la Veelas.

Vaya, eso es fácil.- Draco apuntó unas cuantas cosas en un pergamino y le dio a Ginny.- esto es lo más importante.

Vaya, gracias. Ahora lo redacto.- dijo Ginny sonriendo, haciendo pensar a Draco que eso era lo mas bonito que había llegado a ver…

Bueno…- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.- me tengo que ir.

¿Ginny?- la voz Seimus, venia de detrás del sillón.

Hola…

Tenemos que hablar.

Tú tienes que hablar, pero yo no. Así que si me disculpas…- dijo levantándose del sillón.

No, no te disculpo.- dijo sentándola otra vez.

Seimus, no tengo nada que decir…- dijo cruzando los brazos.

Tú no, pero yo si. Ginny, esto es… es increíble, no te pedí que me dejaras, solo que me dijeras algo…

Sí, pero te pedí más tiempo y no lo aceptaste…

Pues lo acepto ahora.

Seimus…- dijo levantándose y poniéndose delante suyo- no. No es porque necesite tiempo… es que…

Es que ¿qué?

Esto nuestro se a acabado- dijo ella poniendo voz comprensiva.- Ya no hay nada, por favor acéptalo.- le dio un par de golpes amistosos en el hombro y se fue, hacia fuera.

Pero Ginny…- dijo girándose para verla marchar. Ella se había ido. Lo había dejado… se desplomó en el sillón.

"Se que he hecho lo correcto, pero me sabe mal. Si continuábamos lo estaría engañando, pero… esta destrozado." Ginny andaba sin mirar, concertada en su mente. "Era lo mejor… se rehará…"

¡Ginny!- la voz de Ron la saco de sus pensamientos. Se giro hacia él, sin muchas ganas.- Llevo un buen rato llamándote. Se han girado todos menos tú…

¿Sí? Que bien…

Tenemos que hablar…- dijo el hermano acogiéndola por el brazo y llevándola a un aula vacía.

¡Ron, suéltame, me haces daño!- dijo ella, haciendo un movimiento para que su hermano la soltara.

Perdón…- Indicó a Ginny que se sentar, pero no le izo caso.- Ginny, mama esta preocupada por ti…por tus notas… no sabe que te pasa ni que hacer.

Vaya¿es de eso de lo que querías hablar? Pues la verdad es que mama no parece preocupada, más bien… enfadada.

No es eso… Ginny tus notas han bajado en picado. No sabemos que te pasa, estas rara y para colmo te juntas ha 'hablar' con Malfoy- esas últimas palabras las dijo con desprecio.

Ron, que estés preocupado por mi y que mama también lo este… lo entiendo. Pero no quiero que ni tú ni ella, ni nadie, me controléis. Creo ser bastante mayor.

¿Qué quieres decir? Hoy con Seimus, digamos que no has sido muy…

¿Muy qué¿Ron te crees que es fácil…¿Te crees que es fácil tener los sentimientos…? - Ginny callo de golpe. Bajo la cabeza y se miró los zapatos.

¿Qué pasa con los sentimientos?

Nada, déjalo. No lo entenderías…

Prueba…

No, no quiero jugar. Ron, quiero que me dejes hacer lo que yo crea conveniente con mi vida…- Ron abrió la boca pero Ginny continuo.- Te agradezco que te preocupes, pero si te necesito… deja que sea yo quien pida ayuda.- esto último lo dijo cogiendo la mano de su hermano.

Sí, pero… es que… eres mi hermana pequeña…

Lo se… por eso te lo digo… por favor, déjame caer. Si me hago daño aprenderé, sino… sino no seré nada.

Ron sonrió y ella agradeció que su hermano la entendiera. "Tengo que aprender de mis errores."

Draco sin evitarlo, escucho la conversación. Estaba fuera, mirando su horario y lo oyó todo. En cuanto oyó la última palabra se puso otra vez ha andar. Se iba hacia el Lago, ha mirar de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato el frío se había hecho intenso. Hacia rato que no estaba solo, pero ni se dio cuanta.

Cojeras frío… - por fin, la persona que lo había estado observando des de hacia un buen rato le hablo.

Draco se giró.

¿Tú? Parece que nos encontramos en todos sitios¿eh?

Sí. – Dijo sin moverse – Insisto… cojeras frío.

No pasa nada – hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

Dra… - rectificó – Malfoy… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Él la miro – ¿Para que buscabas ese libro tan…¿Tan desesperadamente?

Lo necesitaba… bueno yo no… bueno sí, pero no para mí…

No entiendo.

En España… mejor dicho en Cataluña… hay problemas. Ahí esta… esta mi… mi ex y un buen amigo mío. Quiero ayudarles.

Vaya… creí que no tenias más amigos que… Goyle, Crabbe y Parkinson…

Pues… te equivocas… - dijo el en un tono muy normal, sin sarcasmos ni nada.

Y… ¿Cómo era ella? – Ginny se dio cuanta de su error. – Perdón… no quería… sino quieres no respondas.

No, no pasa nada… - él le sonrió. Era una sonrisa tierna. – Pues, ella… ella era… no se. Muy guapa e inteligente. Pero no pudimos seguir…

¿Por? – se sintió tentada Ginny.

Yo me tenía que ir… ella tenia que quedarse… y además… sus padres no me tenían mucho aprecio.

Vaya… lo… lo siento.

No has de sentir nada. Ahora las cosas han cambiado. Ella esta saliendo con uno…

¿Y tu? – Ginny no se dio cuanta de lo que había preguntado hasta que el Slytherin le respondió.

Yo… yo estoy aquí sentado. Sin entender… sin entenderme… Solo tengo ojos para una chica y no se… ella no creo que le guste.

¡Draco! – Pansy llamaba al Slytherin. Él se levantó, frotó la cabeza de la pelirroja y la despeino, mientras le decía adiós.


	4. 3\' Romeo y Julieta no son nada

**3. Romeo y Julieta no son nada**

****

"Vaya, creo que he sido un tanto… quiero decir que me he precipitado… ¿He hecho bien en explicarle? No, no he hecho bien, sí quiero decir, que sí que hice bien. La verdad es que Ginny, me va a volver loco, no paro de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado¿Por qué ha tenido que cambiar tanto¿Por qué no ha seguido siendo la Enana que conocí cuando iba a segundo curso?"

Draco… ¿Qué hacías con la fea de la Enana? – dijo Parkinson.

Hablar.

¿Insultándola?

Hablar.

No puedes ir hablando con los Gryffindor de esa manera.

Yo hago lo que me da la real gana.

Pero… ¿Y qué hay de la imagen que damos de Slytherin?

¡Y al cuerno con la imagen! Creo que es más importante la persona… – "Y mucho más si es Ginny." – Ahora vuelvo.

Draco salió corriendo hacia el lago donde había dejado a Ginny. "Espero que aún este allí, por qué… quizá sí que ella me quiere, pero… si no se lo digo… nunca sabré la verdad."

¡Ginny!

La muchacha se giró pensando que sería su hermano, pero no, era Draco.

¿No te habías ido con Parkinson?

Sí, pero… Bueno quería hablar contigo.

¿Conmigo?

Sí.

Yo no he hecho nada.

¿Eh?

Es que últimamente cuando quieren hablar conmigo es para reñirme.

Yo creo que eso no lo voy a hacer.

Pues mejor.

Oye una cosa… Quizá pienses que me aprovechó de lo que ha pasado con Seimus, pero… yo no se si voy a ser capaz de esperar mucho mientras me como el coco…

¡Ginny! – gritaron al unísono Ron y Seimus.

¡No puede ir ahora! – gritó Draco sin mirar y sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir – el caso es que… ya llevo una buena temporada pensando en otra chica, como te he dicho antes… y bueno, no se si te interesará saber quien es, pero a mí me gustaría que tú supieses de quien te hablo porque… simplemente… esa chica… esa chica… eres tú.

Draco cayó y tras pensar los que le había dicho se fue sin decir nada. Ginny se quedó sentada en el suelo analizando lo que acababa de oír y estaba segura de que su cara se estaba volviendo del mismo color que su pelo.

Ginny… - dijo Hermione preocupada.

¿Qué?

¿Qué no te encuentras bien?

Sí, sí que me encuentro bien.

Es que como no has bajado ha cenar.

Ya, lo único es que estoy un poco cansada, creo que me iré ya a la cama

Ya habían pasado varias horas y Ginny daba vueltas en su cama. "Si no paro de pensar en lo que he oído hace pocas horas por los labios de Draco creo que me volveré loca y mucho no podré dormir. La verdad es que si no he bajado a cenar a sido por miedo a toparme aunque solo fuese con su mirada. El chico por el que me he estado comiendo el coco últimamente ha dicho lo que yo menos podía creer que diría. Creía que siempre seguiría siendo la Enana y no Ginny. Claro que para mí ya no es Malfoy, sino Draco. ¿Qué hora debe ser?" Ginny descorrió las cortinas y miró la hora. "La una. Creo… que… lo siento Harry, voy a necesitar algo tuyo". Ginny se levantó de su cama y se fue hacia el dormitorio de su hermano, abrió la puerta lentamente y localizó el baúl de Harry. Lo abrió despacio y lentamente sacó la capa de invisibilidad, se la puso y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su lugar favorito. El lago.

"¿Qué habrá pensado Ginny? No se si seré capaz de esperar a verla de nuevo para saber lo que piensa". Draco paseaba por la sala común de Slytherin y se acercó a un de las ventanas. Y vio a la persona que necesitaba ver, vio a Ginny Weasley saliendo de debajo de una capa de invisibilidad y se cobijaba entre unos arbustos para no ser vista.

Ginny y la capa de Potter.

Draco salió lentamente de Slytherin no sin antes coger su capa, pues afuera hacia frío. Consiguió cruzar todo el castillo sin ningún inconveniente y salió de él rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Ginny.

¿Ginny?

La chica se sobresaltó.

Tranquila soy yo, Draco.

No me des esos sustos, se supone que no puedo estar aquí.

¿Y crees que yo si? – dijo él mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella.

De pronto la chica se dio cuenta, y se puso nerviosa y colorada.

Tranquila que no muerdo.

No es por eso que estoy nerviosa.

¿No?

No.

¿Entonces tienes frío?

A parte de eso…

¿Tienes frío?

Sí bastante.

Draco se quitó la capa y se la puso a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, cosa que provocó que Ginny estuviese aún más nerviosa. Pero… un sonido estrepitoso se oyó y poco después una muy profunda dijo:

¿Quién hay ahí?

Draco y Ginny se sobresaltaron y como acto reflejo Draco cogió la capa de Harry, cogió a Ginny, se metió entre los arbustos y cubriendo a Ginny con la capa él también se tapó, poco después apareció una silueta que ambos reconocieron como la del guardabosque Hagrid.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron escondidos? No lo sabían, pero cuando al fin Hagrid se fue ambos respiraron tranquilos.

Esto… Draco…

¿Qué?

Que estas encima mío.

¿Te molesta?

Sí… quiero decir no, no es que me moleste pero… bueno…

Draco se empezó a levantar pero Ginny como si de salvar su vida se tratase le cogió de la camisa de su uniforme el cual aún no se había quitado.

Quédate un poco más como estabas, me gusta notar tu calor, me gusta notar tu corazón y me gustas Draco, me gustas mucho.

Draco sonrió tiernamente y se volvió a tumbar encima de Ginny cerrando los ojos.

Esto nos traerá problemas Weasley.

Lo se, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento por ti.

Hay demasiadas cosas en nuestra contra, pero… yo aguantaré por ti, Enana.

Y diciendo esto se besaron.

Al lado de esto Romeo y Julieta no son nada – dijo Draco.

Es verdad.

Draco entró en el Gran Comedor y mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin hecho un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Ginny, hizo un pequeño saludo con la cabeza y se sentó a hablar con sus amigos sin poder evitar de vez en cuando a Ginny, más de una vez sus miradas se toparon.

Draco tienes correo – dijo Goyle.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a la parda lechuza que tenía delante. Le desató la carta y la lechuza salió volando. Draco miró el sobre y pudo leer:

_"No lo abras en la mesa. G. W."_

Draco se levantó de la mesa.

Me he dejado un libro en la sala común voy a buscarlo.

Y diciendo eso salió al Vestíbulo y fue en busca de un aula vacía, para leer la carta.

_Hola Draco:_

_¿Cómo estas? La verdad es que no se que decir, solo quería decirte que nos tendremos que inventar una buena excusa para decir el porque hemos dejado de hablar, porque si decimos cosas distintas lo quedaría muy bien. También seria bueno inventarnos unos buenos alias si pretendemos escribirnos más a menudo._

_Ayer cuando me fui a la cama conseguí dormir tras varios días despierta, creo que hicimos bien, me gustaría volver a sentir tus labios sobre los míos, no se si seré capaz de esperar a volverte a ver en privado, pero no tengo más remedio, ojalá esto no fuera así, a la vez que soy feliz sufro por no poder formar contigo una pareja como todas la demás._

_Te quiere._

_G.W._

Draco acabó de leer la carta y respiró profundamente. La próxima vez que se encontrase con Ginny la metería en un aula vacía para poder hablar con ella


	5. 4' Adiós Seamus

**4. Adiós Seamus**

Ginny y Draco hacia ya unos tres días que 'salian'… se dice 'salian' porque no se podían ver… Draco andaba con sus amigos cuando ella estaba sola y cuando él podía estar solo ella estaba con su hermano y compañía o con Seimus discutiendo aún.

A Draco no le gustaba mucho ver a Ginny junto a Seimus, pero de momento no podía hacer nada, hasta no hablar con ella.

Era una de esas mañanas que él había llegado temprano al comedor y ella estaba llegando a él… discutiendo como esos días a tras con Seimus. Ginny volteo hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Draco, pero un chillido de Seimus pidiéndole atención hizo que ella volviera a entrar en la discusión.

"¡Por que puede estar con su ex? Ya se, ya se… solo discuten… ¡pero es que esta más tiempo con él que conmigo!" pensó mientras al poner mantequilla a una tostada, ésta se rompió de la fuerza que hizo con el cuchillo de untar… La tostada salió disparada.

¡Mierda!- dijo él aun más enfadado…

¡Draco!- dijo Pansy intentado limpiar una mancha de la camisa de Draco que se acababa de hacer con la tostada que salio por los aires…

Deja, deja… voy a cambiarme- y salió de allí.

¡Seimus, basta ya¿Oyes? Llevamos dos días consecutivos discutiendo por las mañanas… y antes ya lo habíamos hecho, es decir que en cuatro días hemos discutido tres veces… a ver si lo entiendes…- Ginny chillaba cada vez más, porque Seimus estaba cada vez más pesado y ponía caras de asco y de no hacerle mucho caso, caras de tozudería, de niño que no quiere entender las cosas.- ¡Hemos A-ca-ba-do!- le deletreó Ginny.- es decir… ¡Ya no hay nada¡Por lo tanto, haz tu vida sin que yo este en ella, deja que yo viva mi vida!- Seimus se había puesto de color morado de la rabia que tenia.- Seimus- dijo ella comprensiva.- por favor…

En ese momento llegó el correo y a Seimus no le dio tiempo ha contestar. Un búho negro se plantó en medio de ellos dos estirando el pico, con una carta, hacia Ginny. En la carta ponía en mayúsculas: "JULIETA". Ginny sin evitarlo se puso nerviosa, miró a Seimus, a la carta y volvió a mirar a Seimus y a la carta, marchando finalmente hacia un aula vacía.

_Ginny, esto no puede continuar así, no te veo y cada vez que te miro estas con Seimus. Necesito verte… Quiero abrazarte, mirarte a los ojos de cerca, no de lejos como estos días…_

_Te espero esta noche a las ocho en el lago._

_Te quiere tu Romeo_

Cuando Ginny acabo de leer la carta se puso roja, apretó la carta hacia su pecho i afirmó tontamente, como si Draco estuviera ahí delante.

Ginny olvidó el almuerzo y subió a la habitación para responder a la carta de Draco con un simple: _"ahí estaré"._

¡Por fin se han acabado las clases!- dijo Ginny saliendo de su última clase del día.

Se te ve contenta…- dijo Luna Lovegood, que se puso a su lado.

Pues, si…- dijo Ginny escondiendo un poco su alegría, dentro de poco vería a Draco.

¿Qué tal llevas lo de Seimus?

¿Cómo que como lo llevo?

Pues el que te haya dejado…- dijo Lovegood parándose donde Ginny lo había hecho.

Pero… pero si fui yo quien…

Pues la gente dice lo contrario.

¡Como que la gente dice…!- Ginny en ese momento vio a Seimus, hablando con Ron de alguna cosa.- Luego nos vemos.

Y fue ha paso acelerado hacia ellos dos, que ni siquiera la habían visto. Mientras andaba la gente se apartaba molesta por sus golpes, pero ella no dijo nada.

¿Seimus Finigan, se puede saber que narices está pasando!

¿Qué esta pasando de qué?- dijo el chico sorprendido. Ron se la miró extrañada.

¿Ese rumor de que tu me dejaste a mi?

A eso…- el chico sabía de que iba, porqué se puso nervioso al oír esas palabras.

¡Sí, eso!

Pues, es que… veras…

Mira me da igual, pero esperaba que fueras menos… como decirlo… materialista. Creía que según tu, lo que opinaran los demás era igual.-Ginny miró de arriba a bajo a Seimus - Bueno¿sabes qué?… me da igual, yo sé como eres y te prometo que a mi, ni como amiga me vas a tener.

Giró y se fue.

Draco estaba tumbado en el sillón de Slytherin esperando el momento de verse con la pelirroja.

… entonces McGonagall hizo un gesto y envió al Weasley al despacho mientras él seguía rojo…

Pansy… ¿de que narices me hablas?- preguntó Draco al ver que Pansy hablaba con él y él no le hacia caso.

De lo que ha pasado antes en el comedor, cuando te has ido…

Aja…- Draco volvió a su mente y Parkinson se dio cuenta, así que se fue a hacer los deberes.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora de la cita. Ginny se fue de la Sala de Gryffindor. A esas horas estaba llena y nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia. Bajo las escaleras más feliz que un niño cuando recibe su primer regalo de Navidad.

Llegó al Lago. No había nadie.

"Suerte que yo soy la que siempre llego tarde a todos sitios…"pensó. Dejándose caer al lado de la orilla. "¿Habré llegado demasiado pronto?" miró su reloj. "No, no… son las ocho y cinco."

Pasaron otros cinco minutos y la chica aún esperaba, cuando de repente la luz se apago. ¿La luz se… se apago? No, imposible. No había luz, era el cielo que lo iluminaba…

¿Quién soy?- la voz lo aclaró todo. Alguien le tapaba con unas manos finas y frías sus ojos.

Pues a ver…- ella jugueteo un poco, intentando tocar a la persona de detrás. Le tocó el pelo, la cara, los labios…- Pues…eres…Draco Malfoy.

El chico apartó las manos de sus ojos y acercó su cara a la de la chica.

Hola…

Sí que tardaste en venir…- dijo ella haciéndole notar que había estado preocupada.

Ya… perdón, es que el profesor Snape…

No, no pasa nada.

Draco se sentó a su lado y la cogió de la cintura. Y se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.

Gin… -ella volteó hacia él -esto… No me gusta que estés tanto con Seimus… Se que habéis roto… pero… me da mucha envidia. Con él puedes estar y conmigo…

Tranquilo no estaré más. Hoy… hoy ya ha sido el colmo y lo he enviado…

¿Qué ha pasado?- Le cortó. Su tono había cambiado, era más serio que antes y ya es un decir.

Nada… que es diferente a lo que me mostró. Parece que… Parece que es mucho más idiota de lo que creía.

Ginny no lo notó del todo, pero Draco se enfadó bastante. Quería a Ginny y eso de Seimus… Ya empezaba a estar arto. Pasaba más horas él con SU chica que Draco y encima, la había engañado…

Draco…-Ginny le hizo volver.- ¿Puedo… puedo besarte?

El chico no respondió. Bueno no le dio tiempo, pues ella estaba casi encima de él y muy cerca, pero no se molestó, sino que se dejó llevar. Ella junto sus labios con los de él y él con los de ella. Draco abrió la boca de Ginny con sus labios y buscó con su lengua la de la chica, cosa que no le costó mucho esfuerzo, ella se había dejado ir. Estuvieron un buen rato ahí pegados.

Finalmente se separaron, Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y cerró los ojos. Sentía el aroma de Draco, la mano de él en su cintura y un silencio que solo se rompía por la pequeña brisa que allí reinaba.

Ginny…

¿Qué?

Sería mejor volver.

¿Ya?

Sí, hace un buen rato que habrá empezado la cena.

No quiero.

¿Qué?

No quiero separarme de ti.

Yo tampoco.

Un poco más.

Vale. Pero con una condición.

Dime.

Dame un beso.

Ginny rodeó el cuello de Draco y lo besó, él tenia los labios calientes.

Tienes los labios helados, Ginny. Si quieres te los caliento.

Vale.

Draco acercó a Ginny y le dio un apasionado beso.

¡Ginny! – Seimus le gritó al entrar en la sala común. – ¿Dónde has estado?

No te importa.

Sí que me importa.

¿Por qué?

¡Porque eres mi novia!

¿Qué yo soy que?

Mi novia.

Ginny rió con ganas sorprendiendo a toda la sala común que había estado escuchando la conversación.

Que yo sepa "tú" – dijo señalando este "tú" de forma sarcástica – me dejaste. ¡Ah no¡Perdón! Creo que quien te dejé soy yo, pero cierto estúpido decidió decir que había sido él. Desde luego Seimus no podías haber caído más bajo.

¡Tú si que has caído bajo!

¿Yo? – preguntó Ginny con incredulidad.

Sí, hablando con un Slytherin, y encima de una forma pacífica.

¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hablaba con él de forma pacífica?

Se nota.

¿Dos personas no se pueden insultar sin encima armar escándalo¡Pues a partir de ahora lo tendré en cuenta!

Sí, ya lo estoy notando.

¡Pues te jodes niñato¡Ya me tienes harta con tus celos¡Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada¡Haber si te queda claro, joder¡Eres un imbécil creído que todo lo quiere para sí¡No te importa lo que sienten los demás¡Tú y solo tú debes ser lo primero en todo! Te voy a decir una cosa. ¡No eres el puto centro del universo¡No siempre vas a tener a tus amigos para ayudarte en todo¿Sabes lo que creo ahora¡Que eres un miserable crío que no se sabe defender! – Ginny respiró profundamente – ahora si me permites me voy a mi habitación.

Lo siguiente que Ginny sintió fue como Seimus le cogía del brazo y la besaba, Ginny reaccionó lo apartó rápidamente y le dio una bofetada.

¡A TI NO TE HAN QUEDADO LAS COSAS CLARAS O QUE¡NECESITAS QUE TE DIGA QUE TE VAYAS A LA PUTA MIERDA!

Ginny se fue corriendo hacia la habitación, no se había tumbado ni en la cama cuando alguien picó a la puerta.

¿Ginny se puede? – era Hermione.

Sí.

No te vengo a decir nada sobre lo que ha pasado abajo, porque estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero contéstame una cosa.

¿Cuál? – dijo mirándola y se percató de que llevaba una carta – ¿de quién es esa carta?

Lo mismo te quería preguntar yo.

Ginny de pronto miró a su mesilla abrió el última cajón y vio que la carta de Draco no estaba.

Ten – dijo Hermione. – Nadie sabe nada, excepto yo… pero… ¿estoy equivocada si digo que esa carta es de Draco?

Ginny no contestó.

Interpreto tu silencio como que he dado en el clavo.

Sí.

¿Por qué él?

Porque me hace sentir especial.

Entiendo. Es Malfoy, pero… buena suerte – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

¿No vas ha decirme qué en Gryffindor hay chicos mejores?

Oh, no. Solo que no dejes que Malfoy haga bajar tus notas en picado. Y bueno, que si Dumbledore se enterase u otro profesor, ya os estarían diciendo que no lo mantuvieseis en secreto. Y lo mismo opino yo.

¿Qué…?

¿Qué hablo en chino?

No.

Me alegro por ti.

¿Sí?

Por supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia de la discusión entre Ginny y Seimus en la sala común a grito pelado había llegado a oídos de todos y para desgracia de Draco, se tuvo que enterar por Parkinson del beso que había sufrido Ginny en contra de su voluntad.

¡Draco!

¿Qué?

¿Te has enterado?

Es obvio que no – dijo Blaise Zabini mientras comía algo.

¿De que?

De la discusión de la Weasley con el idiota de Finigan.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Bueno, se podría decir que Ginny ha soltado más tacos que en toda su vida.

Exprésate mejor.

Mira Draco, – dijo Blaise – Ayer toda la sala común se enteró de que Seimus había dicho una mentira cuando dijo que él había roto con la Weasley, en realidad fue la Weasley la que le dejó a él. Bueno a Seimus no le gusto mucho su forma de criticarle y cuando ella empezó a subir para su habitación él la agarró y…

… La besó – dijo Parkinson tranquilamente. La taza que sostenía Draco en la mano se rompió en mil pedazos para sorpresa de muchas serpientes – claro que después recibió una buena bofetada de parte de ella.

Y más que va a recibir – dijo él levantándose justo cuando Seimus, con Ron y Harry, entraba al Gran Comedor.

Dra…

Yo esto no me lo pierdo – dijo Blaise levantándose de la mesa y siguiendo a Draco.

¡Finigan! – dijo Draco acercándose a él.

¿Qué?

¿Podemos hablar?

¿Hablar? Últimamente hablas mucho con los de mi casa. ¿Te estás volviendo blando?

¡Yo¡Ja!

¿Por qué estas tan alterado hurón?

Si no hubiese sido por Zabini que lo paró a tiempo Draco se hubiese tirado sobre Seimus antes de que éste pudiese reaccionar.

¡Cálmate Draco! – dijo Blaise.

¿Qué me calme?

¡Sí! Joder estamos delante de profesores.

Vaya Blaise es un gallina.

Durante esta conversación Harry y Ron se habían apartado uniéndose a Ginny y a Hermione que acababan de entrar.

¡Suéltame Zabini!

Sí, para que mates a Finigan.

Pues sí.

Nadie se había enterado de la entrada de Ginny, todos estaban esperando a que Draco y Seimus se pegasen. Hasta los profesores se habían quedado de piedra ante tal espectáculo.

¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?

¿Qué que le pasa? – esta vez habló Ginny.

Sí.

¡Pues que le va a pasar idiota!

Y yo que se.

Draco miró a Ginny y entonces se percató de que ella estaba dispuesta a no mantenerlo en secreto. Él asintió con la cabeza.

Pues te voy a decir yo que pasa, Seimus.

"¿La Granger lo sabe? Da igual." Pensó Draco.

¿Tú sabes que es lo que les pasa a estos dos? – preguntó Zabini.

Veo que no soy la única.

¿Quiere alguien decirme lo que pasa?

¡Pues que Draco y Ginny están saliendo¡Pedazo de imbécil! – dijeron Blaise y Hermione a la vez.

Esta claro que esta noticia dejó desprevenida a todo el colegio y provocó un silencio de tensión, todos esperaban que pasase algo ente la pareja. Ginny sonrió a Draco y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Al ver esto la expresión de la cara de Ron era indescriptible, la de Harry era algo como un "ya lo sospechaba", respiró y cogió una manzana de la mesa de Ravenclaw; y la de Seimus, bueno, ese se puso pálido y parecía que estuviese muerto. Quien rompió el silencio fue Draco.

Blaise, amigo…

¿Qué?

Suéltame.

¿Eh?

¡Joder que me sueltes que me haces daño pedazo de imbécil!

Le vas a partir la cara a Finigan.

Eso mismo es lo que tengo pensado hacer.

Pues puedes odiarme toda la vida porque no lo pienso hacer.

Esto… esto es una broma… ¿no?- Seimus parecía no comprender las palabras del Slytherin y de Hermione.

De bromas nada…- contesto Ginny al lado de Draco, mirando a los ojos a su ex.

Pe…Pero…pero Ginny, cariño…

¡Ah¡Ya basta¡¡¡Por lo visto no hay quien te haga entrar en razón!- Draco iba a decir algo pero Ginny lo hizo callar con un gesto.- ¡No te quiero! TODO se acabo…TO-DO – deletreo para que el chico lo entendiera.- Draco y yo estamos juntos…tú…

¡Estorbas!- acabo Draco la frase.

Seimus quedo pálido, inmóvil, hecho polvo…

Blaise poco a poco fue dejando a su amigo.

Ginny eres… eres… Maldita hija…- Seimus se había cabreado… "abandonado por un Sly.…"- Ojalá te aproveche- y se giró para irse, pero Draco lo cogió, lo giró, hacia él, y le dio un buen golpe en plena cara. Blaise, lo había dejado, creyendo que con las palabras de Ginny se habría calmado, pero al abrir la boca, Seimus, la fastidió.

Ginny, Hermione y casi todos los del comedor ahogaron un grito. Seimus quedó tendido en el suelo con el labio sangrando.

¡Draco!- Ginny volteó hacia él.

El Sly sólo levanto los hombros…

Sí quieres sigo…

No, no… ni se te ocurra.

Las clases pasaron. La Gryffindor había recibido una carta de la jefa de su casa, McGonagall, citándola a su despacho a las cuatro de la tarde. Suponía que era por el espectáculo de la mañana.

Su hermano no había hablado con ella, más bien cuando estaba cerca de ella se iba. "¿no quiere hablar¿Quizás teme¿Pero… a que?" Ginny tenía ciertas dudas, de que todo el colegio supiera lo que sucedía entre ellos dos. Pues todas las chicas (la gran mayoría) y algún que otro chico, iban por Draco Malfoy… puesto que era… era…No había palabras para describir tal belleza… Temía que estas se volvieran en su contra…sobretodo una llamada Pansy Parkinson, que quería a Draco desde Dios sabe cuando…

Por otra parte estaba Hermione, que le había animado a hacerlo publico, ella la continuaría apoyando. Era su verdadera amiga… pero… "¿Como narices, Hermione, se ha enterado de todo?" era algo que la pequeña pelirroja no comprendía… De todas maneras, no tardaría mucho en preguntarle eso.

Mientras hacia todos estos pensamientos iba hacia la clase de Cuidados De Criaturas Mágicas, cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, chocó con ella. Cayó al suelo y cerró los ojos.

¡OH! Lo siento- dijo ella aun sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió, tropezó con esa mirada de ojos verdes…penetrantes que estaban medio tapados por unos cuantos pelos rebeldes de color negro, muy negro. La chica conocía bien el dueño de esos ojos… La verdad es que conocía muy bien esos ojos, eran los de Harry.

No, pasa nada. No me he fijado.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.- Bueno me voy.

Ginny se giró viendo como el se iba hacia su próxima clase. "Y él… ¿que habrá pensado¿Como le habrá sentado?" sin darse cuanta volteó y siguió metida en sus pensamientos.

Draco también había recibido su respectiva carta, pero de su jefe de casa, Severus Snape.

No tenía tantas dudas sobre lo de Ginny y él como la pequeña pelirroja. A lo único que temía era a su padre…pero "No puede decirme nada… no es Sangre Sucia. Es hija de magos. Le guste o no." Sentenció en su cabeza, pero en realidad temía más de lo que aparentaba.

Su sangre fría hacia que nadie lo notara. Así que continuó con las clases sin más


	6. 5' Reacciones

**5. Reacciones**

Ginny caminaba temerosa a las cuatro de la tarde en dirección al despacho de la jefa de su casa, McGonagall. Estuvo delante de la puerta sin saber si picar o no durante unos diez minutos. Finalmente respiró profundamente y picó a la puerta.

Adelante.

Ginny abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para entrar y la cerró detrás de ella.

Siéntese – Ginny obedeció. – Supongo que sabe porque esta aquí – Ginny asintió – Sabrá que usted, como novia del Señor Malfoy debería haber reaccionado a tiempo, haciendo algo para que el Señor Malfoy no pegase al Señor Finigan. Sabrá que no hacia falta montar todo ese numerito para que el Señor Finigan se enterase de que había roto su relación con él.

Pero Profesora, yo con Seimus hablé muchas veces antes de hablar con Draco, pero… él y sus celos. No quiere aceptar que yo he cambiado y que no le va servir de nada lo que le diga. Es así de materialista. ¡ES ASÍ DE IDIOTA!

Srta. Weasley, modere su vocabulario.

¿Qué quiere que haga si el no acaba de verlo claro¿Qué vuelva con él?

Bueno eso no se lo voy a decir. Su familia y la del Señor Malfoy llevan enfrentadas durante muchos años, sin contar que la familia Malfoy está del lado Oscuro y la suya pertenece a la Orden. Solo dígame una cosa… ¿Cómo se lo piensa decir a sus padres?

La pequeña Weasley sintió como un balde de agua congelada caía encima de ella. Por si no fueran pocas las dudas que tenía, ahora encima se tendría que enfrentar a sus padres. Para otros esta situación hubiese sido muy divertida, para Ginny era el detonador de que toda su mente trabajase a cien por hora.

Acabaremos como Romeo y Julieta – murmuró Ginny.

No, eso lo dudo. Por otra parte no creo que muchos leones y serpientes fuesen capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia su adversario como lo han hecho usted y el Señor Malfoy, y eso es digno de admiración. Ahora ya puede irse tranquilamente.

Ginny se levantó y salió del despacho de McGonagall, dispuesta a buscar a Hermione para averiguar como se había enterado…

Señor Malfoy, supongo que sabe las consecuencias de todos sus actos. Empezando por lo que dirá su padre.

Y a quien le importa. Solo piensa en él. Solo le importa lo que dirán. Al fin y al cabo a él solo le importa la Sangre Pura y… padre tendrá que admitir que Ginny Weasley es de una familia de magos muy antigua.

Pero se junta con Sangre Sucia.

A mí, no me importa quienes sean sus amistades.

Bueno usted se habrá de enfrentar a su padre no yo.

¿Entonces porque motivo se involucra?

Luego sabrá que pelearse – prosiguió Snape omitiendo la pregunta de Draco – conlleva sus responsabilidades, y supongo que no pondrá ninguna pega cuando le diga que deberá ser castigado.

Me da igual.

Hermione podemos hablar – dijo Ginny al ver a Hermione sentada en la sala común con Harry y Ron.

Sí, siéntate.

Esto… quería hablar a solas – dijo mirando a Harry y a Ron. Ron no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día.

Claro.

Hermione se levantó y siguió a Ginny hasta su habitación. Después de comprobar que no había nadie entraron y se sentaron en la cama de Ginny.

Esto… Hermione… ¿Cómo supiste lo de la carta?

Bueno… empezaré por el principio. Ya hace tiempo que lo llevo notando Ginny.

¿El qué?

Bueno de que tú y Malfoy ya no se insultaban como antes sino que empezaban a tener unas conversaciones pacíficas. Poco después de que tus notas empezasen a bajar en picado le pediste tiempo a Seimus para pensar sobre lo vuestro y tú, Ginny, seguías conversando tranquilamente con Malfoy y de vez en cuando pude notar como Malfoy lanzaba miradas hacia ti cuando tú no lo veías y a la inversa. El día en que te llegó la carta de Malfoy habías mirado hacía su mesa y luego saliste del Gran Comedor como si tuvieses que ocultar algo. Entonces fue cuando en una hora libre decidí saber que decía esa carta, entré aquí y la leí. Por todas esas "actuaciones" intuí que esa carta podía ser de Malfoy, y si no lo era, seguro que era un romance que debías ocultar y… ¿Qué hay peor que un romance entre una serpiente y una leona? La gente se opondría.

Vaya. Mirándolo así tiene su lógica, Herm.

Yo no pretendía invadir tu intimidad, lo siento.

No te preocupes. Ahora… debo hablar con Draco. Debo saber como le ha ido con Snape y como Zabini sabía sobre lo nuestro.

Ginny salió de la habitación y antes de salir de la Sala Común…

Ginny… ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Harry.

Claro.

Vayamos a los jardines.

Ok.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la Sala Común y caminaron lentamente y en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta salir a los jardines. Una vez allí estuvieron paseando en silencio, por lo visto Harry no se decidía a hablar. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que Harry se decidió a hablar.

¿Eres feliz?

Sí.

Me alegro…

Harry calló de nuevo, otra eternidad volvió a pasar hasta que Harry habló de nuevo.

Oye Ginny.

¿Sí?

Debo decirte algo y no quiero que me digas nada, sobre lo que te voy a decir, simplemente quiero que lo sepas.

Ok.

Sé que cuando tú eras pequeña yo te gustaba y que te rechacé muchas veces, pero… desde que tuve la pelea con Cho en quinto no he dejado de pensar en ti, pensaba declararme si Seimus y tú rompíais, (aunque he de reconocer, que temía lo que tu hermano dijese) pero por lo visto Malfoy se adelantó. – "Vaya, esperaba todo de Harry menos esto… creía que me diría porque Ron esta así, aunque no hacen falta palabras. Pero… ¿Qué dices Ginny¡¡El problema no es tu hermano! En estos momentos Harry, Harry Potter, el chico por el que estuviste colada siempre, se te esta declarando." -Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa.

¿Cuál? – volví más o menos a la "¿realidad? Parece mas bien un sueño, pero…"

Que si Draco te hace llorar algún día me lo dirás y así le partiré la cara, hasta entonces me guardaré de hacer nada. Y hasta que llegue el momento te apoyare en lo que sea…

Harry…

¿Entendiste?

Sí. – En este momento le entro el pánico, y dijo lo que pensaba, lo que le preocupaba, sin darse cuenta -¿pero… podremos continuar siendo amigos?

Claro que sí tonta. – Otro silencio.- Bueno no te quedes ahí parada, creo que tenías que ir a buscar a Malfoy.

¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Se te notaba, ahora espabila.

Ginny salió corriendo dejando a Harry allí de pie. "Gracias Harry, gracias de verdad, eres una de las personas a las que más quiero. Gracias por ser comprensivo."

¡Draco! – gritó Ginny al ver a su novio salir de la puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras. – ¿Cómo te fue con Snape?

Con él, pues me castigó, con mi padre… aún no tiene ni idea. Seguro que me mata. ¿Y a ti con McGonagall?

Bien – Ginny le explicó la conversación con McGonagall y lo que le había dicho sobre sus padres.

Pues lo tenemos complicado.

Sí. Pero yo aguantaré por ti.

Y yo – dijo él mientras le rodeaba la cintura y la besaba tiernamente.

Oye una cosa… - dijo Ginny – ¿Y Zabini¿Cómo se enteró?

Lo intuyó, y me lo preguntó directamente. Yo se lo conté, necesitaba que alguien lo supiese y me fío de Zabini. ¿Y Granger?

Ginny le explicó lo que le había contado Hermione.

Vaya veo que ambos tenemos amigos bastante listos – dijo sonriendo.

Ginny rió, pero sabía que Draco tenía razón. Pero aún no había podido hablar con Ron y eso le preocupaba. También le preocupaba lo que opinaría la gente sobre su relación con Draco y como se lo iban a tomar sus padres. Todas esas preocupaciones le bailaban por la cabeza, y aún no sabía que Seimus no se había dado por vencido, querría volver a tener a Ginny a toda costa, no se la iba a dar a una serpiente.

Ginny… Tierra llamando a Ginny… vaya… se perdió la conexión.

De repente Ginny vio una sombra moverse rápidamente delante de sus ojos y enfoco bien. Era la mano de Draco que le hacia señas para que volviera a la realidad.

Dra- Draco…- dijo un poco aun en sus pensamientos

Volviste…- le cogió de la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos- ¿Ginny, que te pasa?

Esto… nada, nada- dijo intentando sonreír.

A mi no me engañas, algo te pasa.

Empezaron a caminar de la mano, bueno, más bien Ginny se llevó a Draco a un sitio más tranquilo. Aunque no sabía cual. Sus pasos los llevaron al lago y una vez allí Ginny se sentó debajo de un árbol.

¿Y bien?- pregunto el rubio.

Pues… veras, yo pensaba que lo nuestro daría problemas y por un lado si que ha habido y… y por otro- Ginny sin darse cuanta estaba de pie y andaba de un lado a otro, mientras su novio la miraba.-…y por otro lado pues no ha ido tan mal¿no?

No… ¿pero?

Pues mi hermano no me habla y… no se, supongo que debe de ser normal, pero…- Ginny se había parado y Draco que la notaba más nerviosa de lo normal la abrazo por la espalda. La pelirroja se giro y quedo cubierta por esos brazos tan fuertes gracias a las prácticas del Quidditch.

Ginny, tranquila… tarde o temprano hablareis…

Pero… ¡es mi hermano!- dijo en medio de un sollozo. "Lo hecho de menos y el problema es que huye de mi… siempre a estado ahí"

Ginny…- la chica lo miro a los ojos.- Tranquilízate… ya veras como tu hermano vendrá un día a pegarme para que te deje… quizás solo sea el shock.

Ginny quedo llorando en los brazos del Sly, tenía que desahogar sus penas… Tenía miedo que su hermano se alejara de ella para siempre. Y si esa era la reacción de su hermano, la de su familia podía ser… mejor no imaginarlo.

A la hora de la cena, todos los estudiantes voltearon al ver llegar a la pareja, aunque llegaron por separado. Primero el Sly y luego Ginny.

Al llegar ella se sentó al lado de Hermione, teniendo delante a su hermano.

Hola- Dijo Hermione al sentarse.

Hola- contesto ella con una media sonrisa.

Chicos tengo demasiado trabajo- de repente Ron se levanto- creo que me voy ha la Sala Común.- Dicho esto y cogiendo una tostada se fue.

¡Ron!- alcanzó a decir Ginny, pero el ni se inmuto siguiendo su camino.

Ginny, tranquila…- dijo Hermione al verla sentarse tan de golpe.- se le pasará, ya lo veras…

¿Sí¿Cuándo?- dijo Ginny volviendo casi a llorar.

¡Hola chicas!- dijo Harry sentándose.- ¿Qué pasa?- Solo hacia falta ver la cara de Ginny para darse cuanta que algo no iba bien. – ha sido Malfoy, porque si es así…- dijo furioso y levantándose para hacer cumplir su promesa.

No, él no.- dijo Hermione, volviéndolo a sentar.

¿No?

Sabes, Harry, - dijo Ginny hablando por primera vez en la conversación a tres.- creo que lo que me prometiste… en vez de descargar la ira con Draco, lo tendrías que hacer con mi hermano.- Dicho esto se levanto- si me disculpáis.

¿Con tu hermano?

Ginny no respondió, se fue otra vez al Lago. Se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y sollozó. Un brazo la rodeó.

Ginny, no llores… - dijo la persona intentando besarla.

Déjame en paz Seimus – dijo levantándose rápidamente – tú no aprendes las lecciones o que.

Lo único que no voy a permitir es que el idota ese de Malfoy, esa serpiente venenosa se quede contigo. Eres solo mía.

¿Qué…? – preguntó Ginny ingenua – ¿Que soy solo que¿Tuya? Para empezar yo soy mía, de nadie más, no soy un juguete con el que se pueda jugar y luego tirar sin que sienta nada. No lo pienses.

¿Crees qué vas a poder ir sola siempre? Vamos Ginny eres una chica.

Ahora resulta que eres un machista de mierda.

Solo quiero lo que me pertenece.

¡Yo no te pertenezco!

Fuiste mía, te entregaste a mí por una noche.

Porqué entonces te quería, pero… ahora no lo volvería a hacer ni por todo el dinero del mundo, preferiría ser mil veces pobre que ser otra vez "tuya".

Seimus se empezó a acercar peligrosamente y Ginny retrocedió hasta chocar contra un árbol. "Mierda de árbol. Como se le ocurre estar ahí. No me deja huir. ¿Y este tío que se piensa? Y sé muy bien que Seimus tiene mucha más fuerza que yo. Lo sé, por favor… Draco ven… Dios que alguien venga y me salve de este cretino". Pero nadie vino, Seimus la cogió por la cintura y buscó su boca para besarla, pero Ginny giró la cara impidiéndoselo. Entonces en un arrebato de irá, Seimus la empujó y provocó que Ginny se diese un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el árbol y cayese al suelo desmayada.

¡Pero tu que te crees Seimus! – dijo Harry dándole un empujón.

Vaya, Harry… mejor que no cuentes esto a nadie – dijo amenazándolo.

Creo que eso no va a ser posible. Acabas de agredir a una alumna, ahora no lo hago porque ella también sea mi amiga, ni porque la ame.

Así que otro que pretende quitarme a mi chica.

Ella no es la chica de nadie – dijo Draco – ni siquiera mía que soy su actual novio.

Seimus se dio cuenta de que Harry no había venido solo, sino que había venido con Draco y Zabini, y estaba bien claro el motivo por el cual Draco no se había abalanzado sobre Seimus, y era porque Zabini lo tenía fuertemente cogido. Hermione se encontraba junto a Ginny ya.

Ahora mejor que te largues Finigan – dijo Zabini.

Esto no va a quedar así – dijo Seimus largándose.

Ny… Ginny…

Ginny oía a alguien que la llamaba. Recordó lo que había pasado con Seimus. Notó la suave hierba debajo de ella. Y se llevó la mano derecha a su cabeza, aunque esta mano nunca llegó pues se chocó con la camisa de alguien. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con sus ojos y pelo favoritos. Esos grises ojos y ese platinado cabello. Luego vio a Harry, a Hermione y, finalmente, a Zabini.

Mi cabeza – dijo intentando erguirse, pero lo dejó por imposible, pues un fuerte pinchazo en la nuca provocó que se marease un poco.

No, Weasley – dijo Zabini – mejor no hagas esfuerzos hasta dentro de un rato, ha sido un buen golpe.

Debo ir a hablar con McGonagall – dijo Hermione – esto no debe quedar así.

Yo voy a hablar con Ron – dijo Harry.

Hermione y Harry se levantaron y se fueron hacia el castillo, dejando a la gry con los dos Slytherins. Ginny se sintió incómoda con Zabini allí, intentó volver a levantarse pero Zabini y Draco se lo impidieron y ella se quedó ahí tumbada. La verdad es que estaba muy bien entre lo brazos de Draco.

Escuchad – dijo Zabini, Draco y Ginny le prestaron atención – por mi no os cortéis, si queréis besaros u otras cosas… – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Vete a la mierda Blaise – dijo Draco.

No gracias, no tengo ganas de ir con la foca de Parkinson.

Ginny sonrió mientras veía la cara de asco de Slytherin al decir esas palabras.

**_Flash Back 1_**

¡Mierda! No logro encontrar ese maldito libro.- Malfoy entró en su campo de visón, buscaba desesperadamente un libro.

¿Cómo se llama ese "maldito libro"?- dijo Ginny sin poderlo evitar.

Uno de tapa morada, con un triangulo dorado en la portada.

¿No será este?- dijo Ginny levantando el libro que estaba usando para su trabajo, para que él lo pudiera ver.

Sí, ese, es.- Draco y Ginny se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, pero al darse cuenta cada uno apartó la vista hacia el objeto más cercano a ellos.

Ten. Creo que lo necesitas con más urgencia que yo…- dijo Ginny dándole el libro.

****

**_Flash Back 2_**

Cojeras frío… - por fin, la persona que lo había estado observando des de hacia un buen rato le habló.

Draco se giró.

¿Tú? Parece que nos encontramos en todos sitios¿eh?

Sí. – Dijo sin moverse – Insisto… cojeras frío.

No pasa nada – hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

Dra… - rectificó – Malfoy… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Él la miro – ¿Para que buscabas ese libro tan…¿Tan desesperadamente?

Lo necesitaba… bueno yo no… bueno sí, pero no para mí…

No entiendo.

En España… mejor dicho en Cataluña… hay problemas. Ahí esta… esta mi… mi ex y un buen amigo mío. Quiero ayudarles.

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

Oye Draco… - dijo Ginny tras recordar esos momentos.

¿Dime?

¿Qué vas hacer con tus amigos de Cataluña?

No lo se.

Pero… ¿Qué pasa?

Mejor que no lo sepas.

Pero…

Hazme caso, pequeña Weasley.

Draco, si me permites entrar en esta conversación. Yo creo que Ginny lo debería saber.

¿Por qué?

Draco, eso problema te involucra mucho a ti. Lo que les pasa a Helena, a Tom y a su hermana Vane, te involucra directamente a ti, Draco, nunca deberíais haber empezado con ese plan.

Draco… - dijo Ginny.

No. Espera un tiempo Ginny. Tengo que estar al cien por cien seguro de que no les ha pasado nada.

Pero… ¿Me lo dirás?

Más adelante.

Ginny se levantó a la mañana siguiente, dispuesta a hablar con su hermano. Se vistió y bajó a la Sala Común justo cuando Ron iba a salir con Harry y Hermione.

¡Ron!

¿Qué quieres? – dijo fríamente. Harry y Hermione lo miraron con reproche.

Hablar – dijo ella también fríamente.

Bueno… Ron… Nosotros nos vamos – dijo Harry contiendo a Hermione para irse.

Salieron por el retrato y desaparecieron.

¿De que quieres hablar?

¡Como si no lo supieses!

¡No lo sé!

¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

Es que es imposible. Liarte con Malfoy. Virginia no podías caer más bajo.

¿Y tú?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Oh, vamos Ron. Se muy bien porque Fred rompió con Tracy. Te liaste con ella.

¡Pero ella no era Slytherin!

¿Y eso que tienen que ver?

¡Todo¡GRYFFINDOR Y SLYTHERIN SON INCOMPATIBLES!

Pero siempre hay la excepción que confirma la regla… y esa excepción… te guste o no… somos Draco y yo… Pero… sabes… si hubiese llegado a saber que pasaría esto no hubiese llegado a hacer caso a Hermione y no lo hubiese dicho. Porque quieras oírlo o no, lo único que yo quería era tenerte a mi lado y que me apoyases con la familia. Si tú te lo has tomado así… mamá, papá, nuestros hermanos… quizá ya no quieran tenerme como miembro de su familia y eso… lo quieras o no, va a pasar… quizá esto sea la ruptura definitiva de la familia, primero Percy y ahora yo… puede que a partir de ahora yo no os pueda seguir considerando mi familia… a partir de hoy lo dejareis de ser… Adiós Ron.

Ginny salió de la Sala Común en dirección al Gran Comedor con lágrimas en los ojos. Ginny se paró en la puerta y respiró profundamente se secó las lágrimas y entró con la cabeza en alto. Aunque su alma se encontrase por los suelos.

Hacia un rato que comía, sola, cuando entraron las lechuzas con el correo. Entre ellas, dos howlers se distinguían claramente pro su color rojizo. Uno de ellos de dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin y el otro a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los destinatarios de las cartas rojas los abrieron a la vez y ninguna de las dos cartas se acabo de entender, aunque ellos imaginaban que dirían.

DRACO…

…WEASLEY

…TE HAS VUELTO LOCO…

…A CASO GINNY ¿TE ENCUENTRAS MAL?…

¡QUIERO QUE DEJES DE VER- Esta vez los dos Howlers se sincronizaron – A VERLE (LA) O NO ENTRAS EN CASA Y SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA!- las dos castas explotaron y los destinatarios se miraron y luego todos esos curiosos y no tan curiosos que los habían mirado todo ese rato…


	7. 6' Confesiones

**6. Confesiones**

Ginny estaba sentada en la hierba mirando al lago.

¿Así que no podemos entrar en casa sino nos dejamos de ver?

¿Vas a dejarme? – preguntó Ginny.

¿A dónde vamos estas navidades? Porque yo paso mucho de quedarme aquí y si a casa no puedo volver…

¿No te importa?

¿Importarme¿Qué me tiene que importar?

Lo que nos han dicho.

Solo me importa estar contigo.

Pero las cosas no deberían quedar así. ¿No lo entiendes? Por mucho que nos amemos no podemos estar juntos.

¿Prefieres a tu familia que a mí?

Sabes que no es eso…

¡Es lo que acabas de decir!

¡DRACO¡ENTIÉNDELO! No nos dejaran tranquilos hasta que no nos separen, sabes que va a ser así.

¿Qué propones?

No lo sé. Cuando me enamoré de ti, no venía incluida una lista de consecuencias interminables, bueno si que venía pero no me fijé, no quise fijarme. ¡Y mira lo que nos esta pasando!

¿Crees que a mí no me pasó lo mismo? Pero lo hice por ti.

Draco…

¿Qué?

Yo solo veo una salida. Una salida que nos va a permitir seguir en contacto, vernos, besarnos y que nos permitirá estar con nuestra familia.

¿Propones decir a todo el mundo que hemos roto y solo vernos en privado?

Sí. Ni los amigos, ni nadie lo deberían saber.

¿Sabes lo que va a costar eso?

Sí.

¿Serás capaz?

Por ti sí.

¿Cuando¿Y cómo?

No lo se… pero…quizás deberíamos hacerles ver que ha sido por algo nuestro, no por… no por sus cartas.

Ginny…- la chica lo miro a los ojos. – Finjamos una pelea en el comedor, que todos lo vean…- ella medio sonrió y se acercó a Draco para que la abrazase.

Gracias por estar aquí…

Hermione, sabes que es lo que opino de lo de mi hermana…

Sí y también se que te estas comportando como un completo crío…

Hermione…

Ron, por favor, entiéndelo. Se quieren y ya esta… no puedes oponerte…

¡Oh¡Por Dios Hermione! Le hará daño… es un Slytherin…

Y que… él también la quiere…

Odia a mi familia.

Su padre no él.

Se ha tirado a todas las chicas de Hogwarts, le hará daño.

Venga, Ron, eso son chismes…

Bueno da igual. Me opongo.

¿Y, por esa tontería vas a dejar de lado a una Weasley? Te guste o no, Ron, es tu hermana y necesita tu apoyo.- Sentencio Hermione.

La chica salió de la Sala de Gryffindor, dejando a un pelirrojo pensativo por las últimas palabras de la chica… Le gustara o no Ginny era su hermana pequeña, y ya no era tan pequeña como parecía, había crecido y había dejado claro que quería.

Ese día no empezó bien para Draco ni para Ginny pero las clases tampoco ayudaron. Ginny estuvo martirizada por el profesor de pociones y Draco no hacia más que pensar en lo que había hablado esa misma mañana con la pelirroja. Por otro lado, Hermione y Ron no se hablaban y Harry había preferido no sacar el tema de Ginny y Draco delante de Ron.

Harry…- la pelirroja llegó al moreno con la respiración agitada-… puedo… hablar… contigo…por favor.

Los dos se fueron al invernadero más lejano y más solitario que existía.

¿Cómo consigues aguantar cada día a Snape? – El moreno la miro sorprendida- Sí, es que se ve que algo le pasa conmigo… todo lo que pregunta me lo pregunta a mi… y además lo más chungo…

Le has quitado a su ojo derecho, que más quieres…- lo dos chicos sonrieron y se sentaron entre unas flores muy altas azuladas y un árbol muy divertido que cambiaba de color cada vez que se le caía una hoja.

Quería hablarte… de Ron. – la chica lo miro para ver cual era su reacción y el tan solo asintió. – Se que no se ha tomado muy bien lo mío con Draco y que… que parece que se haya vuelto como Draco al principio… frío, distante y estúpido… No me gusta verlo así y además… digamos que hoy… no ha sido el mejor día. Me he peleado con él y le he dicho que no me consideraba de su familia. Además de decirle unas cuantas verdades que supongo que él no sabia que yo había averiguado…

Ginny… hecha un momento el freno. ¿Le has dicho que ya no te consideras de la familia?- la chica asintió- ¿Estas loca?

¿Loca¿Has oído perfectamente a mi madre, si no dejo a Draco no me dejan entrar en casa? Y la reacción de Ron… deja mucho que desear, pensé que podría confiar en él y es el primero que me ha echado en cara que… que no puedo estar con Draco…

No se lo esperaba, deja que lo entienda.

¿Que entienda qué, Harry? - el pelirrojo apareció delante de ellos, con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Ron!- Harry no acababa de creer que él hubiera estado escuchando todo- ¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí?

Lo suficiente.

¿No tienes suficiente con decirme lo que tengo que sentir, que no puedo hablar con quien quiera? – Ginny se levantó de un vote. – No me lo esperaba de ti…

¡Ginny, siéntate!

No, Ron, no me ordenas.

¡GINNY!

Ron cálmate… - Harry se puso en medio de los dos hermanos.

Será mejor que te temes una tila… - dijo Ginny pasando por su lado para salir del invernadero. Ron, pero, la agarro por el brazo y la situó delante de él. – Déjame ir.

No.

Ron, déjame ir, me haces daño.

Ron, vigila lo que haces…

Harry, tengo que hablar a solas con Ginny, no te importa verdad…

No, pero vigila… contrólate…- Harry salió del invernadero preocupado.

Draco estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando Blaise Zabini le dio un codazo para que volviese de su viaje.

Esta lechuza – dijo Blaise señalando al hombro de Draco – lleva un buen rato en tu hombro.

Ah.

Draco no hizo nada.

¿Quieres sacarle ya la puta carta?

Sí.

Draco le desató la carta a la lechuza y esta salió volando. Mientras la veía irse reconoció a la lechuza. Era la lechuza de Vane y Tom, aunque nunca había sabido su nombre. Abrió la carta y vio la letra de Tom escrita rápidamente.

_Draco:_

_Quizá te alegre saber noticias nuestras pero las cosas no pintan NADA bien. Tienes que ayudarnos…, Helena está gravemente herida y mi hermana ha desaparecido… _

_Nunca debimos empezar con esto… las consecuencias solo acaban de empezar y lo sabemos._

_Ten cuidado y por favor, no más locuras hasta que al menos nos hayamos reunido…_

_Tu amigo._

_Tom._

Draco…

Es de Tom.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Helena está gravemente herida y Tom esta bien…

¿Y Vane?

Ha desaparecido.

Se lo has de explicar a Dumbledore.

Sí, creo que tienes razón ha llegado la hora de que me ayude al menos que ellos dos estén a salvo aquí en Hogwarts.

¿Qué quieres Ron? No tengo todo el día.

Perdóname.

Ginny se quedó de piedra. ¿Ron le pedía perdón? "Bueno más vale tarde que nunca" pensó Ginny.

Se que no hice bien, pero… entiéndeme es el tío que más odio en todo Hogwarts y encima se ha puesto a salir con mi hermana.

Deberías haberte alegrado por mí – dijo fríamente sin darse cuentas.

Lo sé, pero… no quería aceptar de que tu ya eras lo suficiente mayor como para saber lo que estabas haciendo.

Bueno Ron… al menos te has dado cuenta… yo también debo admitir que no me he comportado bien. Más bien creo que los dos nos hemos comportado como unos críos de seis años. Somos lo suficiente mayores.

Sí.

¡Harry! – Hermione estaba dando vueltas en la sala común y cuando lo vio llegar corrió los pocos metros que los separaban.- ¡Ron se ha ido muy cabreado¡Cuando ha visto que Ginny se iba contigo se ha ido y lo he podido seguir y…!

Ya… ha aparecido en el invernadero con una cara…

¡Ay! Por Merlín que no le haya pasado nada a Ginny…

¿Hablabas de mi? – Ginny y Ron acababan de entrar.

¡Ginny¡Ron! – Hermione no sabía si sonreír o estar enfadada…

Tranqui Herms, todo solucionado.- Herms se lanzo a los brazos de Ginny. Y Harry sonreía a Ron.

Has hecho lo que debías…- dijo Harry lo suficientemente flojo, como para que solo lo oyese Ron.

Antes de ir con Dumbledore… Tengo que hablar con Gin…

Si que estas de esa pequeña pelirroja… - Draco no miro muy bien q digamos a Blaise.- lo decía con cariño…

Es mía…

Jajaja…si, pero ve anda…- Draco salio de la sala.

Esto… tengo que ir a… ha hablar con Draco…- dijo Ginny mirando a los tres Gry.

OK.- Ron no izo más que una mueca, pero se calló.

Antes de salir, Ginny se lanzo a los brazos de su Hermano y lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras le susurraba un 'Gracias'.

Draco andaba buscando a su pequeña pelirroja… pero no la encontraba…

Draco!- La pelirroja lo había encontrado.

Hola Gin…- Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—Te estaba buscando…

Yo también… no haces buena cara…- Ginny tenia razón, Draco no hacia muy buena cara, parecía… no se, no era él.

Si, bueno… supongo que…- Draco le tendió la carta a Ginny. Ésta se la leyó.

Vale, Draco ya esta. Ahora explícame que pasa en Cataluña… pero explícamelo…

Draco resopló y afirmo. Entraron en un aula vacía.

Siéntate.- Ginny obedeció. Se sentó en el primer pupitre, cruzo las piernas y se apoya sobre sus codos encima la mesa.- Helena fue mi ex… estuvimos saliendo cuando fui a Cataluña por vacaciones… la cosa fue bien, pero… bueno las relaciones a distancia… como que no… así que decidimos dejarlo. Ella sale ahora con Tom, un amigo que conozco y hermano de Vanesa, su mejor amiga. Los tres son brujos… Helena esta adoptada en un familia muggle, pero por lo que se a podido comprobar es Sangre pura. Vane y Tom son también Sangres pura… pero todo lo contrario que piensan sus padres (y los míos) no creemos en los ideales del Que- TU-ya-Sabes…- Draco paró y miró la cara de la chica que lo escuchaba atentamente. Él iba de lado a lado de la sala.- Durante el verano, decidimos acabar con todo ese royo de los Sangre pura y los Sangre sucia… Decidimos atacar a Voldemort desde dentro… más o menos…- Ginny se estremeció en oír ese nombre, pero guardo la compostura.- Decidimos buscar su punto débil y más o menos lo hayamos… pero… nos han pillado. Bueno, a ellos, a mi no todavía…

Draco…

Shh, espera… Él tiene a Vane, si le hace un interrogatorio a la fuerza o le hace beber la poción de la verdad… la hemos liado. Tom y Helena están más o menos, pero los hemos de traer aquí. Él los busca por toda Cataluña… hay atentados que los Muggles creen que son terroristas… son unos ingenuos…

Que piensas hacer…- dijo Ginny levantándose y poniéndose a su lado para que la mirase a los ojos.

Supongo que esto se nos ha ido de las manos…

no lo supones, lo ha hecho…- Ginny le cogió la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos.- ¿Que vas hacer?

Hablar con Dumbledore…los ha de traer aquí…- Ginny sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y así lo hizo. El chico lo agradeció.

estoy aquí para lo que quieras…

Gracias…- se separaron y ella lo beso tiernamente.

Señor Malfoy…- Dumbledore estaba dejando un libro en su propia biblioteca.

Esto… profesor, me gustaría hablar con usted de un tema… personal.

¿Su reilación con Weasley?- Dijo mirando por encima de sus gafas y mostrándole la silla, para que se sentara. Él volteó su mesa y se sentó enfrente de Draco.

no… de… bueno, Sabe lo que pasa en Cataluña ¿no?

¿Atentados terroristas?

Atentados de mortífagos…- Dumbledore asintió.- Es culpa de unos amigos míos y yo mismo.

Explíquese, señor Malfoy…

Draco explico la historia que contó a Ginny y Dumbledore decidió traer a la escuela a Tom y Helena de forma que estuvieran bajo la protección de Hogwarts, para que estuvieran aquí de incógnito se inventarían una historia, que ya pensarían y luego… sobre el tema de Vanesa… verían lo que podían hacer.


	8. 7' Llegada

**7. Llegada. **

Era demasiado pronto para que se levantara y se fuera al comedor, pero ya no sabía que más hacer ahí… ya no tenía sueño. Volteó y miró la hora… "solo las 6.00…No lo aguanto más…".Draco se levantó de la cama, fue al baño, tomo una ducha (N/A's: Keremos estar ahí! XD) y luego se vistió y bajó al Comedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AAAh!- Ginny se levantó del suelo… debería estar en la cama, pero se cayó a la vez q chillaba.

¿Qué¡¿Qué pasa!- Consiguió que toda la habitación se despertara.

Nada – dijo la pelirroja un poco avergonzada y intentando disimular con una estúpida risa forzada. (N/A's: Û¬¬). "Si las miradas matasen…no quiero ni pensar donde me encontraría ahora…" Por la espalda de la pelirroja corrió un escalofrío.

Cuando todas se volvían a dormir, ella se empezaba a levantar del suelo y se sentó en su cama "¡Genial¡Muy bien Virginia! Como narices le explicas ahora a Draco lo que has soñado…" Ginny se fue a la ducha, necesitaba una buena ducha fría, bien fría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco andaba pensativo por un pasillo hacia el comedor, cuando una cabellera pelirroja le hizo volver al mundo. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea. Se metió en un aula vacía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quants cops haurà l'home de mirar amunt / per tal de poder veure el cel./ Quantes orelles haurà de tenir / abans de sentir plorar el món. / Quantes morts veurà al seu entorn / per saber que ha mort massa gent./ Això, amic meu,... - Ginny acabó su preciosa canción cuando alguien le tapó la boca y la introdujo en una clase. Intento chillar y pegarle una ostia al que le había hecho, pero no pudo, los brazos de esa persona podían más que ella.

Notó que la persona en cuestión le destapó la boca…

Mira, Cabrón, engreído, asqueroso… déjame ir o te juro que de esta no sales…- La persona en cuestión hizo caso a la advertencia, con lo que Ginny volteó para ver que…

Tranquila… ya te dejo…- No sabría decir quien estaba más cortado o alucinado de los dos…

¡Dra-Draco… esto… yo… perdón! – Giny hizo el gesto hasta con las manos para que el chico le perdonara.

No, si… tranquila… no te haré nada…- (N/A's: Gota… Û) Ginny salto a sus brazos, con lo que cayeron al suelo.

Draco la beso estando el debajo de ella, en una posición bastante comprometedora… (N/A's Kermos ser ella!).

Lo siento…- dijo Ginny entre pequeños besitos.- Pensaba… que… eras… algún… otro… pervertido…

Draco empezó a reír y dejo de darle besos. Esta se levanto y el también.

Tranquila que no soy ningún pervertido… - Dijo abrazándola. Estuvieron así un rato.

Això amic meu, tan sols ho sap el vent / escolata la resposta del vent… - Draco se separo de ella.

Ginny… esto que cantas…

¡Ah! Pues no sé… me levanté y mira…

¿Sabes su titulo?

Pues… ahora que lo dices no, aunque desconozco, también, el idioma… - Draco se quedo en silencio y luego pataleó una de las mesas… "¡mierda! Esa canción… de que coño me sonará…" – Esto… Draco… ¿Draco? – le tocó el hombro.

Dime…

La canción me la se por el sueño que he tenido…

¿Sueño¿Qué sueño?

Bueno… veras… He soñado que estaba en una sala oscura, delante mío había una mesa y delante mío una chica con dos… bueno… dos mortífagos custodiándola… y luego… luego empezó a cantar la canción… y bueno, yo pensé que era yo, pero no era yo y cuando abrí la boca le lancé un crucio pero la voz no era la mía y… - Draco la abrazo (N/A's : alguien más se perdio!)

Gin… tranquila… empieza de nuevo y con la calma, pero empieza des de lo de los mortífagos. – La pelirroja respiró hondo y empezó de nuevo.

Ella estaba delante, empezó a cantar 'Qunats cops haurà l'home de mirar amunt…' y el que pensaba que era yo le tiro un crucio y… bueno me caí de la cama y me desperté.

Ginny… no pasa nada… es solo un sueño.

Alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación de la pareja y dejándolos totalmente sorprendidos. La puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver una cabeza con el pelo corto, castaño claro, ojos verdes musgo y tez pálida, parecida a la de Draco.

¿Interrumpo algo muy íntimo? – preguntó el chico.

¡A ver, a ver al nuevo ligue de Draco! – la puerta se acabó de abrir dejando ver a una chica con el pelo castaño tirando a rubio, ojos azules, un cuerpo muy bien formado y con tez morena.

¡Tom¡Lena!- Draco se separó del todo de Ginny (que no sabia que pasaba) y se fue a saludar a los recién llegados.

Estaban en medio de lo que parecía un rencuentro bastante… como decirlo… emocionante…

Bueno si me dejáis salir… yo os dejo para que sigáis a lo vuestro…- dijo Ginny intentando que Draco y Tom de salieran de la puerta.

Tom, miró a la pelirroja, se había olvidado que al entrar estaba con Draco.

Draco… no nos piensas presentar a tu nuevo ligue. – La chica miró a Draco y luego a Ginny.

Eh… si, claro. – Draco se puso al lado de Ginny. – Ginny, estos son Tom y Helena…

Los de Cataluña…

Somos famosos Tom!- dijo Helena emocionada (N/A's: se emociona sola¬¬)

Si, esos somos… - dijo Tom mientras la abrazaba e ignoraba a su novia…

Eh tú… desengánchate de ella… - dijo Draco haciéndose el enfadado. "Draco parece otro… Nunca imaginé que se comportaría así… bueno, en realidad, nunca pensé que tuviera muchos amigos y menos que se trataran así… deben de ser muy buenos…".

Así que el nuevo ligue se llama Ginny… - dijo Helena dándole dos besos.

Si no te importa… dejemos eso de nuevo ligue… - dijo Ginny. Luego miro al rubio. – Me voy a desayunar. Luego nos vemos.- le dio un beso corto y se fue hacia el comedor tatareando una canción que desconocía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Joder¡Como esta la chavalita! – dijo Tom cuando Ginny se fue. Helena le metió un codazo.

Que tu estas conmigo… - lo riñó haciéndose la enfadada.

Sí, es cierto. - se acercó a su chica, la beso tiernamente mientras sus manos se posaban en las caderas de la chica y las manos de ella le acariciaban el pelo.

Ejem… ejem…siento interrumpir, pero… ¿habéis hablado ya con Dumbledore?

Sí, nos dijo que te buscáramos.

Ya nos dijo que le habías contado y bueno… gracias. – dijo sonriendo la chica.

¿Sabéis algo de Vane? – Tom agacho la cabeza.

No…

Se quedaron en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vaya Ginny si que vienes contenta- dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

Eso, que ha pasado que no estabas en la Sala común…- dijo Ron bastante serio.

¡Ron!- lo reprimió Hermione.

Nada… solo he bajado a hablar con Draco. Y no Herms, no me mires así… solo hemos hablado… bueno algún beso nos hemos dado…- Ya estaba en su mundo del amor y cuando vio la mirada de Ron se callo.- Pero nada.

Se sentó y desayuno con el Trío, mirando de vez en cuando a la puerta para ver si aparecían Draco, Tom, Helena.

Ginny ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Hermione sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué hay de interesante en la puerta?- Pregunto Harry.

Eh… nada. Solo… no nada. Creo que me voy a buscar la mochila que me la deje en el aula…- "cuando estuve con Draco… por cierto donde se habrán metido?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya que tenemos dos visitantes de otra escuela de magia, hoy haremos la poción: "Trud Color" (N/Taeko: me lo acabo de inventar a quien no le guste q se ponga hojas/N/Hitomi: ta mu mal… no digais na…) los materiales los tienen en sus mesas, los pasos a seguir en la pizarra. Ahora pónganse en parejas para hacer la poción.

Helena y Blaise se pusieron juntos para que los dos viejos amigos pudieran hablar (N/Taeko: como si tuvieran 100 años!¬¬/N/Hitomi: trankilos, mañana va pa'l manicomio…bueno… cuando terminemos el fik).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el aula de Transformaciones también había un trabajo en parejas, en el cual estas habían de ser de las dos diferentes casas, con lo que Ginny y Luna se pusieron juntas (N/A's es una clase Gry-Raven ¬¬).

Quants cops haurà l'home de mirar amunt / per tal de poder veure el cel./ Quantes orelles haurà de tenir / abans de sentir plorar el món. / Quantes morts veurà al seu entorn / per saber que ha mort massa gent./ Això, amic meu,... – Ginny iba cantando mientras hacia la tarea.

Se te ve contenta…- Ginny calló de golpe.- Si es que estas cantando.

Vaya… no me di ni cuenta. ¿Sabes? La canción la tengo porque salía en mi sueño. No se ni lo que significa.

A mi me parece que esta en algún idioma procedente del latín…

Ya…- "Luna puede parecer chiflada, pero sabe mucho… yo no me di cuenta antes (N/A's: PARVA!)"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases dieron su fin y Draco enseñó la sala común de Sly a los dos chicos y luego de la biblioteca y las cosas básicas se fueron al lago. Ahí se encontraron la melena roja de Ginny. Estaba sola y parecía que metida en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué os parece si la liamos?

Tom, que es la novia de Draco…

Ya, pero…

Es cierto, a mi también me hicisteis una de vuestras 'bromas'…- Draco solo asintió.

Ginny estaba recordando el sueño. La chica que tenia delante de ella… parecía saber algo que, ella, Ginny, no… pero… "¡Virginia Weasley sólo es un sueño! Si ya, pero… ¿Por qué no me lo pareció?"

¡Señorita Weasley!- "Mierda… el profesor Snape¿¡No me tiene bastante martirizada?"

¡Señorita Weasley¡La estamos llamando!- "¡Ale¡¡Además la profesora McGonagall¡A lo mejor se han aliado!"

¡SEÑORITA WEASLEY!- "¡A coro!"

Que… ¡AAAH!- Ginny se asustó. A menos de medio metro de ella se encontró con tres caras de: un goblin, un Troll y un Gorra roja. Empezó a retroceder hasta que una mano la cogió…

Si sigues tirando para atrás te caerás…- Draco se saco la máscara al igual que Helena y Tom.

¡Ginny te tendrías que haber visto la cara!- Helena y Tom empezaron a reír. Se les caían lágrimas.

¡La madre que…!- Ginny estaba mas roja (si es posible) que su pelo. Se apartó de Draco con intenciones de matarlos.

Vale Gin… ha sido una broma…- dijo Draco cogiéndola de la cintura por detrás.

Todos han de caer… es un requisito para entra en el club.

Y quien os a dicho que yo…- Draco la volteó y le pego un beso de los que hacen historia y se calmó (N/A's: así cualquiera se calma!). De ese beso se despegaron y Ginny, mientras se cogía al cuello de Draco, le volvió a dar un beso de película.

Perdón… ¿pensáis quedaros así mucho más rato?- dijo Tom dándole unos golpecitos a Ginny en la espalda.

Si…- dijo mientras volvía a besarle.

Ginny… luego continuamos…- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ginny hizo cara de pena, pero aceptó. Seguro que después seria mucho mejor.

Sentimos la broma… pero tranquila… no es peor de la que hicieron a mi.- Dijo Helena mientras los cuatro se sentaban en la hierba. El lago brillaba de forma especial.

¿Qué te hicieron?- Pregunto mirando a lo lejos el lago y abrazándose a sus piernas.

Tom, Draco y Vane… Bueno… Vane y Tom se tomaron la poción multijugos y se transformaron en mis padres y me dijeron que querían conocer a Draco (mi novio en ese momento) y bueno… cortadísima le dije a Draco y… él aceptó para ir a comer a casa de mis padres… yo estaba alucinando. Todo parecía muy normal y muy bien hasta que de repente Tom (mi padre) dijo que cuando habría los niños y Vane (mi madre) que cuando seria la boda… y… ¿Ginny¿Ginny donde vas?- Ginny se había levantado y se dirigía a paso firme hacia al lago. Se quito la capa estando delante de él i los zapatos.

¿Ginny que haces?- Preguntó Draco poniéndose en pie. Tom y Helena también se pusieron en pie.

¡Ginny!

Ginny entraba en el agua como si nada. De repente algo la arrastró hacia dentro del agua.

¡GINNY!- Draco corrió para alcanzarla, pero solo llego a rozar sus dedos

* * *

Cuantas veces el hombre tendrá que mirar hacia arriba/ para poder ver el cielo/ Cuantas orejas tendrá que tener / antes de oír llorar el mundo / Cuantas muertes vera en su entrono/ para saber que ha muerto demasiada gente / Esto, amigo mío… (Canción de Bob Dylan Traducida al Catalán y ahora al Castellano XD) Se titula Blowing in the wind.

Esto, amigo mío solo lo sabe el viento/ escucha la respuesta dentro del viento.


	9. 8' Pistas

**8. Pistas**

**_Flash Back_**

¿Qué Ginny qué?- Harry no se creía lo que salía de la boca de Mione.

¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?- Dijo el pelirrojo entrando en la Sala Común

Esto… Ron, tu hermana esta en la enfermería, con el pulso muy débil…- Hermione estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

¿Qué le ha pasado?- Ron estaba en trance.

Pues… solo se que seahogóenellago.- Hermione habló demasiado rápido y Ron no entendió nada (N/A's: y quien si?)

Ron. ¡Tu hermana esta en la enfermería porque el idiota de Malfoy no la paro!

¡Queréis explicarme que narices pasa¡Pero con tranquilidad!

Tu hermana se tiró hacia el lago y Malfoy no la puedo parar…

¿Qué!- (N/A's: a buenas horas reaccionas!¬¬)

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Gin… princesa…- Draco estaba a su lado. En realidad no se había separado de la pelirroja.

Ginny continuaba totalmente inconsciente. La cara y los labios demasiado pálidos. Su pelo no brillaba con el resplandor habitual, su color fuego estaba apagado.

Draco…

Era Helena desde atrás del chico junto con Tom.

¿Qué?

¿Crees que ha sido culpa mía por explicarle lo que me hicisteis cuando éramos novios?

No.

¿Pero…? – empezó Tom.

Por extraño que parezca, no era ella. Bueno si que lo era, pero no actuaba por voluntad propia.

¿Cómo…?

Ginny nunca estaría celosa de algo del pasado.

Draco cogió la mano de Ginny y le empezó a acariciar el pelo. Se sentía el culpable de lo que le había pasado a su novia, se sentía culpable de sólo haber podido rozarle los dedos y no poderla coger. A Draco se le humedecieron los ojos pero las lágrimas no brotaron de ellos porque la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de repente, sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes. Tom, Draco y Helena se giraron.

¡TÚ! – Dijo Ron totalmente rojo por la ira - ¿COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACERLE ESTO!

Cogió al rubio por la camisa y este no hizo nada para evitarlo. No dijo nada. Sólo miró al pelirrojo.

Ron suéltalo – dijo Hermione cogiendo un brazo del pelirrojo.

¿Cómo te has atrevido? – volvió a preguntar Ron sin hacer caso a su novia.

¡Ron! – Gritó Harry – Haz caso a Hermione y suéltale.

El pelirrojo lo soltó pero su mirada no se apartó de la del rubio. Si las miradas matasen Draco ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra. (N/Taeko: suerte q eso no pasa P D)

Yo no le hecho nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Cruccio!

La chica (de tez blanca, ojos entre marrones y verdes, y pelo castaño clarito, hasta los hombros, que seguramente era liso) que estaba delante de Ginny cayó al suelo a causa de la tortura de sus huesos, sentía un dolor inmenso recorrer todo su débil cuerpo… débil a causa de las múltiples veces que esa maldición había caído ya sobre su cuerpo.

Y bien pequeña… ¿piensas hablar?

No – dijo mostrando una pequeña y débil sonrisa de lado.

Otra maldición imperdonable chocó contra su cuerpo. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, lleno de rabia y de impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

La persona que torturaba a la chica se levantó de asiento dejando a la chica tumbada en el suelo. Pero antes de salir del cuarto dijo:

Lleváosla. Que descanse.

Voldemort… por mucho que me tortures no saldrá una sola palabra de mi boca.

¿Cómo dices?

V4TDH – dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Hablarás. (N/Taeko: no es una pregunta es una afirmacion… simpre q lo leo lo hago como una triste pregunta¬¬)

.-.-.-.-.-.

La pelirroja empezó a abrir los ojos… recordaba todo el sueño, recordaba las palabras de esa chica. Fuese quien fuese esa chica estaba siendo torturada por el mago más tenebroso de todos. Y la última cosa que dijo era…

V4TDH – murmuró muy bajo nadie la oyó, excepto una chica casi rubia que se acercó a la cama. Ginny pudo notar que no estaba sola… El trío maravilla (N/Hitomi: XDDDDD, peazo nota), Draco, Tom y Helena estaban allí.

¿Qué dijiste Ginny?

Helena llamó la atención de los demás presentes que se dieron cuenta de que Ginny ya estaba despierta aunque aún estaba muy débil. Todos voltearon hacia la pequeña que se hallaba tumbada en la cama.

Ginny vuelve a decir lo que has dicho.

¿El qué¿V4TDH?

Vane…

¿Vane? – Ginny acababa de despertar y no sabia que se había perdido, suponía que algo había pasado porque estaba en la enfermería, tal y tal, pero… ¿Vane¿Qué pasaba con la hermana del moreno¿Hablaban de ella, no?

Draco cogió rápidamente a Tom del brazo y lo sacó de la enfermería cerrando la puerta para que nadie oyese lo que tenía que decirle.

¿Crees que Ginny sabe donde esta? – preguntó Draco.

No lo se.

Debe comunicarse con ella de algún modo.

¿Pero como? – preguntó el moreno.

No lo se. Ginny…

¿Qué?

¿Cuál era la canción preferida de Vane?

La versión catalana de Escolta-ho en el vent.

Ginny la cantaba esta mañana.

¿Ginny sabe catalán? – preguntó sorprendido.

Desconocía el idioma, ella misma me lo ha dicho… mierda me sonaba y no me di cuenta.

Draco…

¿Tom sabes que significa esto?

No.

Quizá Ginny no se de cuenta pero tu hermana es muy lista… para Ginny solo serán simples sueños, pero Vane sabe que Ginny estaba allí, que la podía oír por eso le dio el código. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? – preguntó de nuevo.

¿Que mi hermana sigue viva?

Draco se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó. (N/A's: se quieren como AMIGOS! Q cada uno tiene su pareja, eh!)

No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien – dijo el rubio.

Los dos amigos se separaron y volvieron a entrar en la enfermería. Vieron que Madame Pomfrey ya estaba allí revisando a Ginny. Se acercaron.

Bueno chicos, la Srta. Weasley tiene que descansar. Así que les pediré que la dejen.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar menos Draco.

Madame Pomfrey¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Claro.

Los demás salieron y Draco siguió a Madame Pomfrey hasta su despacho al final de la enfermería.

Dígame Sr. Malfoy.

¿Podría darle a Ginny algo que la permita dormir sin soñar?

Claro, pero…

Es que últimamente esta teniendo sueños raros y me gustaría que esta noche descansara tranquila.

De acuerdo. – dijo no muy convencida.

Gracias.

Draco salió del despacho de la enfermera y se acercó a la cama de Ginny, que estaba incorporada, se sentó un momento en la cama y la besó pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

Que duermas bien – dijo cuando se separaron y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Igualmente.

Draco salió de la enfermería. En el pasillo se encontró con dos de sus mejores amigos. Tom al parecer ya le había explicado a Helena lo que habían estado hablando antes.

Draco… ¿Cómo esta Ginny? – preguntó el moreno.

Bien… le he dicho a Madame Pomfrey que le de algo para dormir sin soñar.

¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó la chica.

Debemos decirle al Profesor Dumbledore que sabemos que mi hermana esta viva.

¿Y cómo lo hacemos? Vamos allá y le decimos: Hola profesor sabemos que Vane está viva porque Ginny sueña con ella.

No tan directo – dijo la chica con una carcajada.

Ya se que nunca te ha gustado pedir ayuda a nadie y que ya lo has hecho una vez para ayudarnos, pero por favor, Draco, es mi hermana y no estaré tranquilo hasta que la tenga entre mis brazos.

Vale. Iremos a ver a Dumbledore.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar alejado de la mano de Dios (N/Hitomi: un lugar muy tétrico) una castaña estaba sentada en el suelo de una mazmorra secándose las gotas de sudor de su cara con la manga de su túnica. La poca piel descubierta que se podía ver de la chica estaba llega de arañazos y magulladuras. Respiraba entrecortadamente y a pesar de que se limpiaba las gotas de sudor una y otra vez, no cesaban de salir. Su pelo antes liso ahora estaba todo enmarañado, su tez antes blanca, ahora ennegrecida por la suciedad y los rasguños.

"Ojalá esa chica me haya oído" pensó "Draco que tu novia me haya oído… no hablaré, no os quiero traicionar, pero… no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a la muerte yo sola. Necesito vuestra ayuda. Por favor Chica transmíteles mis mensajes." La muchacha se abrazó a sus rodillas y hundió la cabeza en ellas. "Este dolor…" Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de que su estómago se revolviera y echará la poca comida que había probado. "Tom, hermano…"


	10. Nota 2

A partir de aquí, el fic sigue llevando el mismo titulo: **Dos enemigos y un amor**, pero son los capitulos que nunca se llegaron a subir.

Se podria decir que son los capitulos ineditos :P

**_PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses_**

**_Taeko_**


	11. 9' Peleas

**9. Peleas**

Ginny pasó la noche en la enfermería tal y como Madame Pomfrey había dicho. A la mañana siguiente aunque todos los alumnos habían tenido clases ella tenia la obligación de quedarse en cama, como la enfermera le había dicho.

A la hora de la comida, Draco había venido y habían hablado de diferentes cosas, pero no de Vane ni del código (N/Taeko: el CODIGO DA VINCI XD… ale… ya me podría callar q estoy mas mona… mira q hacer publi de otros libros¬¬ / N/Hitomi: Toy d acuerdo cn eso d callarte¿q kieres q las autoras nos dejen?), ni nada sobre ese tema…

Srta. Weasley, - Madame Pomfrey la sacaba de sus cavilaciones.- Esta tarde ya tendrá el alta medica para irse…

Oh! Gracias…- dijo volviendo a sus pensamientos. (N/A's: esta empanada)

¡Ginny!- Hermione la estaba llamando desde hacia un buen rato pero la chica iban inmersa en sus pensamientos.- ¡Ginny! – la chica había llegado a su altura y a la vez que le ponía la mano en el hombro la pelirroja daba un vote de los que hacen historia.

Nunca vuelvas a asustarme a si…- dijo mientras la castaña luchaba para no soltar la risa que se estaba aguantando.

Ginny…- decía calmándose como podía- yo… llevo rato llamándote…

¿Vas a parar de reírte?- miró el reloj.- ¡Mierda llego tarde!

Era la hora de la cena y corrió tanto como pudo hacia el comedor (N/A's: ta muerta de hambre?S). Al llegar a la puerta tropezó con quien quería, Draco.

¿Se puede saber a que hora llegas? – preguntó bastante enfadado.

Esto… yo…- Tom y Helena miraban la escena desde las escaleras por donde bajaban al Gran Salón.

No, no hay peros…

¿Y tu que! Si yo quizás me he retrasado… quizás un par de minutos, pero tú…

¿Yo!

¡Si tú¡Ni siquiera te has preocupado por mí! – la discusión ya era en medio comedor y a pleno pulmón.

Tom y Helena estaban a punto de hacer callar a Draco pero no sabían como empezar y Hermione quería hacer callar a Ginny, pero esta la envió a freír espárragos, a ella y ha su hermano… hasta a Harry.

¿Qué no me he preocupado! Maldita leona de las narices… ¡ESTUVE AYER, TODA LA SANTA TARDE ESPERANDO A QUE TU TE DESPERTARAS!

Oh, si, claro… ¡Adoremos al Gran Draco Malfoy! Tú me podrías haber parado los pies¡¿no crees¡¿NO ERES MI SUPUESTO NOVIO¡¡PUES HABERME PARADO!

Maldita…

¡Ni maldita ni hostias!

Las cuatro mesas miraban al centro de la sala, donde, la pareja y los amigos de la pareja intentaban que esa discusión no llegara a ser una discusión no-verbal.

¡HEMOS TERMINADO! – dijeron a la vez volteándose cada uno con su orgullo a su mesa.

Toda la gente que estaba en el Gran Comedor pasaban sus miradas del Slytherin hacia la Gryffindor y viceversa y mientras lo hacían todos se hacían la misma pregunta… ¿Qué les podría haber hecho discutir a la pareja? Y daban posibles respuestas, muchas de ellas muy estrambóticas.

Los amigos de cada uno los siguieron sin decir nada. Blaise Zabini miraba a Draco mientras se acercaba seguido de la pareja catalana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Maldita serpiente! – dijo Ginny sentándose en su silla demasiado furiosa como para poder cenar.

Ginny… - intentó hablar con su amiga Hermione.

¿Qué! – preguntó levantando más de lo que pretendía el tono de voz.

¿Qué ha pasado? – temió preguntar la Gryffindor por miedo a recibir el mal humor de Ginny.

¿No lo has visto? – y en efecto lo recibió.

Sí, pero quiero decir… ¿Por qué?

Por que… porque ese tío no quiere a nadie. ¿No ves que no tiene corazón?

Harry y Ron sólo miraban a Ginny y Ron ponía una cara que decía claramente "Yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar".

Has ganado Ron. Sabías que una Gryffindor y un Slytherin no. Una Weasley y un Malfoy no. Pero saca esa cara. O es que esperas un… ¿Ron perdóname, tenías razón esto nunca podría funcionar? Pues si Ron la tenías, intentaste advertirme y yo no te hice caso… ¿Contento?

No.

¿Entonces qué más quieres?

Nada. ¿Crees que estoy feliz de que tú estés así? Pues te equivocas, no lo estoy.

¿Pero no me digas que no te alegras de haber tenido razón?

Ron no contestó. Estaba confuso. Ginny se levantó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se sentó al lado de Zabini furioso mientras que sus dos amigos, Tom y Helena, se sentaban en frente de ellos.

Que nadie pregunte nada de lo que ha pasado con esa piiii leona y encima Weasley – dijo mirando desafiadoramente a sus tres amigos.

Blaise y Helena se pusieron a comer y Tom se quedó mirando a Draco.

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco.

¿Cómo que qué¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? – preguntó el moreno.

Sí pelearme y terminar con la Weasley.

Exacto, pedazo de imbécil.

¿Y ahora por qué me insultas?

¿Por qué? Y aún te atreves a preguntármelo.

No te entiendo Tom.

_¡Que la Weasley era la puta clau per esbrinar on es la meva germana¿I ara què?_

Draco no dijo nada se levantó y salió del Gran Salón justo cuando la pelirroja lo hacía ni se dignaron a mirarse.

Ginny subió rápido las escaleras y recorrió rápidamente el camino que había hasta la Sala Común. Allí se metió en su cuarto y se dispuso a irse al baño cuando una lechuza picó en la ventana. La abrió y la dejó pasar. Le sacó la carta de su madre, sí porque la lechuza era de su madre, y la empezó a leer.

_Hola hija:_

_Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy no te merece. No se que estabas pensando. ¿Un Malfoy con una Weasley¿Un Slytherin con una Gryffindor¿Una serpiente con una leona¿No ves que se mire por donde se mire son incompatibles? Bueno creo que ahora de habrás dado cuenta y que espero que no nos guardes rencor por lo que te dijimos hace un mes. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto pequeña y espero que pronto empieces una relación con algún Gryffindor como por ejemplo Harry Potter o que vuelvas a tu relación anterior. Quiero que sepas que si necesitas apoyo moral para ello que me tienes a mí._

_Te quiere._

_Molly Weasley_

Como vuelan las noticias… ¿Con Harry Potter? Él solo es mi amigo, es como un hermano, quizá de pequeña me gustaba pero imaginarme ahora saliendo con Harry, no imposible. ¿Y volver con Seamus? Esa opción queda descartada sin pensármelo dos veces. ¿Draco que nos ha pasado? – dijo al oír que la puerta se abría y empezó a llorar.

¿Ginny estas bien?

Sí, Hermione.

No lo parece. Más bien no me lo creo. Sí estuvieses bien no estarías llorando (N/Hitomi: buena observación).

¿Y cómo quieres que esté, contenta?

No. Pero… vale mi pregunta a sido tonta.

¿Sólo?

Muy tonta.

Hermione le pasó un brazo a Ginny por los hombros y esta la abrazó fuertemente.

¿Ibas a ducharte?

No, iba a pegarme un baño.

Bueno entonces te dejo.

Hermione Salió de la habitación y Ginny se metió en el baño para darse un largo baño. Mientras dejaba que la bañera se llenase ella se secó las lágrimas que habían estado resbalando por su cara, luego empezó a desvestirse dejando toda la ropa por el suelo y se metió en el baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco entró furioso en la habitación pateó unas cuantas cosas que había en la habitación.

Draco deja de hacer tanto ruido.

Draco miró hacia la puerta que era de donde provenía la voz y vio apoyado a Blaise en el marco.

Ah, Blaise. ¿No estabas cenando?

Tú mismo lo has dicho, estaba… Vine a ver si mi amigo necesitaba descargar su ira.

¿Cómo se atreve Tom a hablarme así? Ni que fuera mi culpa haberme peleado con la Weasley. Además si tanto le interesa saber donde esta su hermana que se haga él amigo de ella.

Entiende que él solo esta preocupado por su hermana. Entiende que tampoco le agrada que estés así… Sólo quiere encontrarla lo antes posible y ahora…

Pero la culpa no es sólo mía…

Sé que Weasley también ha discutido. Pero… que quieres que haga Tom.

No echarme la culpa. Que le pida ayuda a ella.

Pero la acabo de conocer – ambos chicos miraron a la puerta y allí estaba Tom – entiende que no sabría como acercarme a ella después de lo que ha pasado.

Tom yo no pensé que con en tu hermana…

Lo sé Draco y yo también me he pasado un huevo.

Creo que los deberíais ser menos impulsivos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habla.

No – dijo la castaña.

Maldita niña…

Voldemort se levantó enfadado de la silla y se acercó a la chica que yacía arrodillada en el suelo con la mirada fija en el suelo donde las gotas de sangre que salían de su nariz formaban un pequeño charco de sangre. Le cogió fuertemente del pelo obligándola a alzar la cabeza. Acercó su boca al oído de la castaña.

¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

Me gusta ver como te desesperas en conseguir una respuesta que sabes que no te daré.

Habla o no descansaré hasta encontrar a tu hermano. Y te prometo que en cuanto los encuentre los mataré. Mataré a Tom y a Helena.

No te atreverás.

¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Porqué entonces vete olvidando de que hable… Entonces me dejaré matar. Es más hasta soy capaz de suicidarme.

Volveré a preguntarte lo que quiero saber…

Pregunta… sólo conseguirás gastar saliva.

No, no la gastaré porqué se que tu contestaras…

Prueba.

¿Qué habéis hecho?

No te lo diré.

Respuesta incorrecta.

La castaña vio como Voldemort alzaba su varita y apuntado directamente al corazón de la chica y pronunció esas palabras malditas.

Avada Kedavra.

"¡No! No quiero morir." Pensó la chica antes de que el conjuró tocase su cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡AHHHHHHHH!

¡Ginny!

Hermione abrió rápidamente la puerta del baño.

¿Qué ha pasado?

La…la…han…matado…- Ginny salio de la bañera poniéndose el albornoz de cualquier manera. Paso por el lado de Hermione lo más rápido que puedo y se metió en la habitación para vestirse haciendo record Gines.

¿A quien han matado¿Ginny de que hablas? – Ginny miró por dos milésimas de segundo a la castaña, negó con la cabeza y salio de la habitación.

* * *

Que la Weasley era la puta llave para averiguar donde esta mi hermana. ¿Y ahora qué? 


	12. 10' Confesiones

**10. confesiones**

Ginny salió corriendo de la habitación. Se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado y que no fuera el pijama que estaba encima de la cama. Iba con unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta que había sido de su hermano, era de manga corta, naranja y luego sus chanclas… no hace falta decir que su pelo aun mojado, no estaba ni peinado.

Se plantó en medio del Gran Comedor. No había nadie, nadie excepto… excepto un elfo domestico.

- ¡Mierda!- se volteó y se fue hacia los jardines. Espero en el Lago. Al rato llegó alguien, la sombra iba hacia donde ella estaba.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Ella había corrido hacia la sombra, estaba de los nervios. Se abrazó a ella. Temblaba. Estaba asustada.

- ¿Ginny que pasa?- él la apartó de su abrazo, acogiéndola de los hombros.

- Ella…digo…yo…- la pelirroja empezó a llorar, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas.

- Ginny, tranquilízate…

- Ella…- La pequeña de los Weasley estaba más asustada de lo que podía pensar. _"Yo la maté… el Avra Kadavra lo tire yo… ha muerto…"_- la maté…

- Gin ¿a quien mataste? – la pelirroja seguía llorando. Miraba hacia los ojos que la sujetaban y no la dejaban derrumbar.- Ginny por Merlín contesta. ¿A quien¿De que hablas?

- Ella estaba ahí… no quería a hablar… y… y… grite el maleficio… y…- el chico la miraba, lo estaba asustando.

- Ginny por favor, dime quien es ella.

- Draco, esta muerta… yo… yo… no quería… de verdad… no era yo… era Él… estaba dentro de Él… pero yo lo dije… yo solté el maleficio… y ella… ella…esta muerta…- Draco zarandeo a la pelirroja.

- Ginny el nombre.- La pelirroja tenía miedo. No quería decírselo que pasaría si lo hacia.

- Vane…- dijo en un susurro. Draco al oírlo se quedo paralizado. Miraba los ojos de la pelirroja para buscar algún punto que le dijera que eso era una broma. Que le estaba tomando el pelo y que le diría que solo quería asustarlo.

- No… no es cierto…- Ginny notaba que Draco la presionaba más (N/A'S: recordad que la tiene cogida por los brazos.)- ¡Di que no es cierto!- Draco no se daba cuanta de que la presión era cada vez mayor, que hacia daño a la chica. Ella no podía contestar, lloraba en silencio y como respuesta la chica giro la cabeza. No podía ver sufrir al chico. - ¡No, no es cierto¡Dilo!

No se habían dado cuenta, pero una pareja, en la oscuridad se había acercado al lago y al escuchar los gritos de Draco se acercaron a ver que pasaba. Al ver a Ginny llorar y a Draco enfurismado y cogiendo con fuerza a la menor de los Weasley's, Tom y Helena se acercaron allí.

- Draco déjala.- Tom fue el primero en dar aviso de su llegada. Ginny y Draco los miraron. Draco aguanto la mirada hacia su amigo mientras que Ginny solo pudo que mirar al suelo y llorar aun más.

- ¡Draco suéltala!- esta vez fue Helena quien hablo. Se acercó al chico y miró a la Gryffindor. – Le estas haciendo daño.

Sin saber muy bien como la dejo ir, en ese momento Ginny no hizo ningún gesto, solo siguió mirando el suelo y llorando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Tom se puso delante de Draco. - ¿a caso te has vuelto loco?

- Ginny ¿estas bien?- Helena puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja que no levanto la cabeza.

- Draco contesta.- Tom estaba alucinando. Nunca había visto a Draco comportarse de tal forma y menos con una chica, aprecia haberse vuelto loco…

- Esta…muerta…- Susurro el Sly bajando la cabeza.

Tom y Helena se miraron. Instintivamente Helena se puso delante de la pelirroja, pensándose que era una amenaza.

- Ni se te ocurra…- advirtió la catalana.

- Vane…- el murmuro de Ginny hizo que Helena se volteara. La pelirroja levanto la cabeza, sus lagrimas seguían rostro a bajo y no cesaban.- Vane esta muerta…

Tom y Helena se la quedaron mirando.

- Ginny que dices…- esta vez era Helena quien le cogía por los brazo.

- Yo lo hice… yo lo vi… Él la mato pero yo dije el maleficio… yo…

- Ginny lo que dices no es cierto…- Tom no decía nada, solo se había quedado bloqueado. Helena era la que hablaba. Draco no miraba a la pelirroja, pero sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, las palabras de Ginny sonaban muy reales… no se podía negar.

- Lo es… lo vi. Me estaba bañando… me quede dormida… y luego… era Él y hablaba con Vane y ella no quería hablar… ella fue quien dijo el v4tdh, fue ella… es la misma que he visto… la misma a la que le he echado el maleficio… justo aquí…- como un autómata puso la mano en su corazón.

-No, no es cierto… no puede ser cierto…- Helena empezaba a llorar. Se giro dejando ir a la pelirroja y miro a su novio. Había empezado a llorar, sus lagrimas eran las peores. Calladas y continuadas, mostraban el dolor, el dolor de perder a una hermana, su mejor amiga, su cómplice…

Ginny empezó a andar tambaleándose. Al pasar por el lado de Tom, solo miro al suelo. El la cogió de la muñeca. La paro y la hizo voltear hacia él. La abrazo.

-Lo siento…- Ginny al quedar ente los brazos y Tom cerro los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Cof-cof- Le dolía todo, desde la punta del dedo meñique del pie hasta la punta del pelo… TODO. – Espera… ¿me…me duele todo?- poco a poco abrió los ojos… estaba en una cama.- ¿una cama?- las sabanas eran blancas pero acababan de ser manchadas de…de su propia sangre.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te sorprende, la cama o que estés viva?- Miro hacia donde provenía la voz. No lo llegaba a enfocar del todo. Solo podía intuir su silueta delante de ella. La sombra se agacho y se dejo ver entra la claridad que les proporcionaba la luna. – si, estas viva…- Él le acarició el cabello. - ¿Te pensabas que soy tan tonto como para dejarte morir?

- Pensaba que eras mucho más imbécil…- susurro escupiendo sangre.

- No, no, no.- Voldemort negó.- Te has equivocado. Soy mucho más listo de lo que crees.

- ¿Tan listo que no sabes donde están Helena o mi hermano?- La chica medio sonrió. Ese gesto dolía, pero era divertido ver la cara de ese "hombre" (N/Taeko: se le puede llamar hombre a esa cosa!) al ver que no alcanzaba lo que él quería.

- No estas en condiciones de burlarte…

- Y tú de matarme o de no tenerme…

Voldemort se levanto.

- Creo que debes reflexionar sobre lo que ha pasado hoy… la próxima vez puede ser peor…

- Tan malo como para que esa vez si me llegues a matar…- Se lo había gritado, pero no le había visto. Solo se oyó el cerrar de la puerta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ginny… - Sin abrir los ojos se notaba desorientada. "donde me estoy apoyando… y mi norte"- Vamos despierta…- de repente le cayo agua totalmente congelada.

- ¡Aaah!- se incorporo de golpe. Había estado estirada. Al levantarse, se choco con Tom, que estaba mirándola sentado.- ¡Auch!- Se toco la frente, al igual que Tom.

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor. Helena era quien le acababa de tirar el agua. Tom se tocaba la frente "el dolor es mutuo", pensó y Draco… "Draco no esta…"

- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Helena.

- Depende de porque preguntes…

- No, por el golpe no… ya te he visto. Lo digo porque cuando estabas con Tom, pues te desplomaste.

- ¿TOM? – el chico estaba al lado.(N/A's: es decir lo dejó sordo)- ¡Tu hermana!- Se giro para mirarlo bien. Le cogió las manos.- ¡Tu hermana, está bien¡Esta viva¡No… no esta muerta…!- El chico no entendía nada, bueno, ni él ni su novia.- No esta muerta… la vi… esta muy jodida, eso si… pero viva…- Ginny sonreía ampliamente.

- ¿De…de…?

- ¿Es cierto?- Helena parecía haber reaccionado antes. Ginny asintió.

- si la vi… en una cama…esta muy jodida… pero no la va… no la voy…- negó con la cabeza- Creo que no la matara… o no la matare… bueno, no se…

Impulsivamente, Tom y Helena se abrazaron y se dieron un beso bastante, por no decir muy, apasionado. Con lo que Ginny miro a su alrededor para confirmar que Draco no estaba allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Draco, repítemelo.- Blasie estaba sentado en la butaca de la sala común de Slytherin. A estas horas estaba vacía, pero los dos chicos estaban muy despiertos.

- Ginny asegura que Voldemort o ella, bueno ella dentro de Él, ha matado a Vane.

- ¿como?- Blasie hablaba sin mostrar tristeza, todo iba por dentro. Había conocido mediante un accidente a la chica.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Era uno de esos días de vacaciones en que Draco debería estar dándose un baño en una de las magnificas playas del litoral Mediterráneo, en Cataluña, con su novia: Helena. Como ya le había dicho: lo había dejado tirado._

_- ¡Joder! Estoy harto…- de repente un búho entro en la habitación del chico. Era una carta de Draco.- "blablabla… me lo estoy pasando de coña… blablabla… hay una tía que te gustaría… blablabla… vente…" ¿Vente?- si, lo ponía._

_Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y se planto delante de la chimenea. Estaba solo en casa (N/Taeko: como la peli… ahora le entraran unos ladrones y…/N/Hitomi: … y nada pq se va de casa¬¬/N/T: joooo…/N/H. si lo estas escribiendo tu so inútil…) así que no tendría que dar explicaciones de donde iba. Cogió polvos Flu._

_- Hotel Plaza (N/Taeko: Asias Not!), habitación 306.- al decir eso tiro los polvos flu y algo lo arrastro hasta llegar a la otra chimenea. (N/A's: Draco pidió que la conectaran a la red…)._

_- ¡Aaah!- O esa no era la habitación de Draco, o Draco le hacia el salto a Helena…_

_- Eh… yo… esto…- la chica estaba a medio vestir y se acababa de tapar con una toalla que había sobre la cama._

_- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!- la chica se había tapado lo suficientemente bien, como para coger con una mano la toalla y con la otra, lo primero que había encontrado, un jarrón._

_- Vale… ya salgo… pero deja el jarrón…- La puerta se abrió y apareció otra chica._

_- ¿Vane, estas bien?- la nueva chica al ver que la otra se tapaba y amenazaba con un jarrón, se giro para ver a Blasie.- ¿Quien eres tu?- la puerta se había quedado abierta y aparecieron Draco y un chico._

_- ¿Vane estas bien?- el chico que no conocía Blasie, miro a la tal Vane mientras que esa seguía con su jarrón. Blasie no entendía nada._

_- ¿Draco, la madre que te parió como se te ocurre enviarme a la habitación de una tía!- dijo el Sly mirando a su 'amigo' en cuanto lo vio._

_- ¡Blasie!- el rubio fue a saludarlo, con lo que este saco la varita.- Ok Ok. Me explico. Vane deja el jarrón que este no te hará nada.- dijo señalando al chico.- Estos son Tom, Helena y Vane. No te he enviado a la habitación de ninguna tía, ella esta en mi habitación._

_- ¿Felicidades, y que coño hace aquí?_

_- ¿A ti que te parece¿Una peli porno?_

_- Y a mi que me cuantas… yo acabo de llegar…_

_- Vale, antes de que os matéis mutuamente, salgamos- dijo Draco a Tom y a Blasie.- Cámbiate rápido, no te aseguro que nadie mas venga por esa chimenea.- dijo señalando la única chimenea de la habitación._

_Pasó un buen rato, hasta que Vane salio cambiada de la habitación. Después de disculparse tanto Blasie como Vane, el día paso bastante bien. Al final del día Blasie noto que se había quedado pillado de Vane, pero no dijo nada. Solo subió a la habitación de Draco y desapareció tal y como había ido._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

- Dice Gin que con una maldición…

- aja…- Blasie, seguía sin mostrar que en realidad estaba hecho polvo.

- Blasie, por Merlín di algo.

- …

- ¿Blasie, te piensas que soy tonto o qué¡Que se que estabas por ella¡Que te gustaba!

- ¿si, y qué¡Que quieres que diga!- Blasie se había levantado y estaba encarándose a Draco, algo que pocas veces había hecho, a decir verdad era la única.- ¡Joder! Pero si no le dije antes¿que quieres¿Eh!

La puerta se abrió, tanto Draco como Blasie miraron hacia ella. Aparecieron dos sombras.

- ¿Sabéis que si gritáis tanto despertareis a todos los estudiantes?- Tom era el que había entrado, así que era de su poner que con él estaba Helena.

- Eh…- Blasie se había quedado blanco.

- ¡VANE ESTA VIVA!- Lena se tiro encima de Draco y lo abrazo muy fuertemente, el problema llego cuando el chico perdió el equilibrio y se cayeron los dos al suelo.

- Niña que yo soy tu novio, no él.- Helena se levanto y ayudo a levantar a Draco.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Balsie miró a Helena.

- ¡Que mi mejor amiga esta viva!- Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Draco interesado.

- En cuanto tu te marchaste, Ginny, se desmayo y cuando despertó, además de pegarse una ostia contra mi, dijo que había vuelto a ser Él. Ella estaba viva "jodida pero viva". Según ella, claro.- en cuanto Tom soltó la ultima palabra, Draco ya no estaba en la sala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el Lago, a su orilla, Ginny Weasley, estaba sentada mirando el reflejo de la luna. Cantaba la canción de Vane, la que ella le había enseñado.

- Esa canción es la de…

- la favorita de Vane.- dijo la pelirroja sin levantarse y sin dejar de mirar el lago.

- Esto…Ginny… yo… lo siento…

- Me hiciste daño, Draco Malfoy.- Dijo mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado.

- Lo…

- No lo digas…- Ginny miro al rubio.- yo también lo siento.

- No… tu no debes de sentir nada… es…

- Es Él, si, pero yo lo digo también. Cada vez que entro en un sueño. ¿Te pensabas que no me había dado cuanta?- Draco la miro extrañado.- en la enfermería Madame Pomfrey me hizo tomar un tónico para no soñar… no tenia porque, así que me dijo que tu se lo pediste. Entonces ate cabos…- Ginny paro un momento.

- Vaya… si que eres lista…- dijo sonriendo y besándole la mejilla.

- y tu un tonto…- dijo a modo de reproche.- el beso no va ahí.- entonces Ginny lo beso apasionadamente en los labios.- va ahí…- dijo cuando se despegaron.

- Mmm… ¿aquí?- dijo besándole los labios y jugando con la lengua de la pelirroja.

- Si… aprendes rápido…

- Tengo una buena maestra… Quedo bien la pelea¿eh?

- Tan bien que mi madre me felicito por cortar con tigo, me incito a que saliera con alguien de Gry como Harry o Seamus…

- Ni se te ocurra…

- ¿el que? Volver con un cabrón¿O el salir con un hermano?

- Ninguna de las dos cosas…

- Vale…- Ginny sonrió y beso tiernamente los labios del Sly.- la pelea ha quedado más real aun de lo que crees…

- ¿A si¿Por?

- por lo de esta noche…

- si, supongo que eso le dará más realidad a la cosa, pero recuerda que no es cierto…- dijo besándola. (N/A's: tan enamorados!)

* * *

Wolas! espero que os haya gustado... Gracias a las que habies dejado RR, me pondria a contestarlos (solo son tres) pero hoy no estoy inspirada... Asi que, que mejor que leer sin una plasta que os aburra cntesatndo RR? (no se si colara pero weno...) si estoy más inspirada en el proximo capitulo os contestare los RR de este y del siguiente.

GRACIAS

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
